Simple Attraction
by Broken Angel01
Summary: Makku Inoue hadn't exactly been on the lookout for romance, but when his cousin, Miya Ichijouji, and his best friend, Nobunari Kido, decide to present him with an opportunity he can't ignore, he can't help but wonder if perhaps it was the opportunity he had been searching for all along. If he can handle the embarrassment, that is.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **A/N: Well, as you can all see, this turned out to be a lot longer than I was originally expecting! If you have not read _Following the Footsteps of Destiny_ , you might get a little confused at some points during this story, as there are moments when the characters refer to something FTFOD related, but despite that it's still possible to get enjoyment out of this fic even if you have not read FTFOD. This story takes place two weeks after Ryoko Ishida receives his Spirit Chip in _Following the Footsteps of Destiny_ , (thus it has one slight spoiler that has not yet been written in the main story) and I wrote it as a side fic because it's too long to fit into the main story. This fic tells the story of one of the side characters from FTFOD, who goes by the name of Makku Inoue. So sit back and enjoy what may or may not be a little bit of romance. That's up to our red-headed protagonist to decide! This is my longest one-shot ever, and it's a subject I have not ever written before. As as result, I would very much appreciate some feedback. Let me know how well (or terrible) I did! Enjoy!  
**

Simple Attraction

It was a lovely Saturday morning in the large Japanese city of Tokyo, but the brilliance of that deep blue sky was particularly noticeable in the district of Odaiba, a man-made island that rested just off the mainland in the waters of Tokyo Bay.

Upon that island stood an apartment complex where a couple who went by the names of Mantarou and Kiyomi Inoue lived with their two teenage sons, and one of those two boys was about to be rudely awakened by a dynamic couple whom he considered to be his two closest friends.

At the moment, though, the Inoue apartment was blissfully quiet and peaceful, and the early morning sun was streaming into the window of a certain young man, who was a quirky teenager with fiery red hair, sparkling amber eyes, and a wonderfully infectious smile. The warm rays of the sun streamed across the boy's sapphire comforter, and they made his scarlet tresses shine like burnished gold. As he lay there with his eyes closed, the beams of light playing over his handsome face, one could not help thinking that the glow of the sun made him look innocent and vulnerable, though he was anything but either of those two particular traits. His ethereal appearance from the golden rays touching his skin was merely a facade to hide his bold and teasing nature, though it did enhance his taste for dramatic flair. Though he was fast asleep, his body curled on its side and a hand resting comfortably under his cheek, he wasn't entirely without thoughts in his head, as his brain was far from empty in his current state of rest.

Seventeen year old Makku Inoue was happy to say that he was having a particularly pleasant dream, but before he could fully appreciate the fantasy world playing out in his sleepy brain, he was boldly and rather abruptly jerked awake by the weight of a body landing heavily on his legs.

The red-haired teen didn't need to open his eyes to discover who had been brash enough to cheerfully assault him at such an indecent hour of the morning, and letting out a soft groan he smiled without opening his eyes and gave his attacker a playful whack to what felt like a finely muscled bicep. "Trust you to interrupt my beauty sleep at this hour of the morning."

"It's eight-thirty," a warm voice replied, sounding rather amused.

Makku slowly cracked one eye open, and blinking against the morning sunlight he spotted a blurry face and a head of dark hair bending over him. While he couldn't necessarily trust his vision at this point, he knew the smile in that voice was also present on the lips of the handsome countenance that was gazing back at him.

The reason Makku couldn't see the other young man very clearly was because not only did he still have foggy vision from a good night of rest, but thanks to his genetics he also didn't have the greatest eyesight. Taking this into account, he somehow managed to roll over, upsetting his friend's comfortable perch in the process, and reaching towards the nightstand he picked up his square-rimmed glasses and proceeded to set them smartly on the bridge of his nose. The rims on his glasses were an eye-catching shade of bright green, and sitting up he glared at his friend with feigned disapproval. "Eight-thirty in the morning is a ridiculous hour to be getting out of bed on the weekend, I'll have you know!"

"Poor baby," the dark-haired teen replied, trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile. "You have my sympathies, I assure you. There's just one small problem with that. Rather than sleeping, you have more important things to do today!"

"I do?"

Makku scratched his unruly red hair in confusion, unsure of what exactly his friend was talking about, since he did not remember having made any plans for the day, and giving him a rather mysterious smile, the dark-haired teen said, "Oh yes, you most definitely do."

 _Well now, this is a bit unexpected._

Makku raised his eyebrows at his best friend's unusual response, and crossing his arms over his chest he proceeded to give the dark-haired teen a blatantly suspicious look.

Sixteen year old Nobunari Kido was the picture of innocence, and settling himself on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed and his arms stretched out behind him to hold himself erect, the dark-haired teen said in a teasing voice, "You're doubting me already? I haven't even told you why yet!"

Makku did not respond, but despite the fact that silence had fallen between the two of them, there was still a smile on Noah's face, and the younger teen's dark eyes were sparkling in the sunshine playing across his skin.

Any lingering effects he might have had as a result of being rudely awakened from a very deep sleep were immediately forgotten, and the intriguing look the dark-haired teen was giving him had caught his interest. Tilting his head to one side and watching the other boy closely, Makku offered a smile of his own and said dryly, "Well, good morning to you, too."

"Ready for an adventure?" Noah asked, sounding far too nonchalant for his own good.

Makku raised his arms above his head in an effort to stretch his back and neck, the fabric of his white t-shirt straining against his chest, and settling back against the cushions, he said easily, "Depends on the adventure, I suppose."

"It'll be a lot of fun," Noah offered, attempting to entice him.

Makku once again raised his eyebrows, and poking his friend in the chest, he said in a teasing voice, "For you, or for me?"

 _That's the important thing here!_

Noah seemed to ponder the question for a moment, and a slow smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he said, "For both of us."

At this point Makku was fairly certain that Noah was up to something, but as was his nature, he decided to play along for a little bit just to see what would come of his best friend's sudden desire to get him out of bed early.

Though he had known Noah in passing for a very long time, it hadn't been until recently that the two of them had gone from being casual acquaintances to best friends. On paper, their friendship was still a relatively new development, but in Makku's heart, he truly felt like they had been best friends forever.

At one point during his life, he had once known a different boy whom he had called his best friend for many years, but sadly they had grown distant from one another when he had finally worked up the courage to tell the other boy that he was gay. Though they had still hung out with each other after that day, their friendship had been strained, and Makku could tell that the other boy had felt uncomfortable around him. The wall his confession had created existed between them for about four months before Akira moved away to a different city with his family. While Makku had been sad to lose his once close friend, it had almost been a relief to be free of that constant discomfort.

But even so, Akira had been his first real friend back with they were only six years old, and the other boy's behaviour towards him had hurt him deeply. Especially since he could still remember how close they had been to one another before he had revealed the truth about his sexuality. Though he had forgiven Akira a long time ago, he had still endured many moments of sadness and suffering during the lonely year he had spent without a best friend.

That is, until he had finally worked up the courage to try his chances with another boy, one who had also been on his mind since as far back as he could remember.

Even during the many years he had known Akira, Makku had always felt intrigued by the dark-haired teen whose obvious crush on his cousin Miya had often been a hot topic of discussion amongst the other children. As he was growing up, the other boy had always just sort of been there, and over the years he had never forgotten the peculiar sensation that had entered his heart on the day when Miya had first introduced him to her friend, Nobunari Kido. He still remembered that moment like it was yesterday, and thinking about it now, he felt strangely at peace with himself.

He vividly remembered those friendly dark eyes and the smile that had been on the other boy's face when they met, and though they had only just been introduced to one another, the atmosphere had felt comfortable between them. Noah had been warm and welcoming from the very first moment the two of them had laid eyes on each other, and something about the dark-haired boy had appealed to Makku right from the very start. At the time, he hadn't really thought too much about it, since at that point he had already found himself a best friend. Naturally, he had assumed that he and Akira would be best friends for the rest of the their lives, but even so he had never forgotten that moment, and he had never forgotten Noah.

It was clear to him from the start that Noah was madly in love with his cousin, and the way the dark-haired boy treated Miya so well had got him thinking a lot about what Noah might be like as a friend. After he had casually brought Noah up in a conversation one day during an afternoon spent together, Miya had from then on made him her confident for talking about the dark-haired boy. Over the years he had learned a lot about Noah from his female cousin, and while he had wanted more than anything to help Miya out, a part of him had also used those moments to learn more about Noah as a person.

The more he learned about Noah, the more he grew to like the other boy, and he had often found himself watching the dark-haired teen across the cafeteria at lunch or picking him out of a large crowd in the hallway. During those brief moments when they would cross paths at Miya's house, he had always gone out of his way to say hello to the other boy and to chat a little bit before they went their separate ways. Though he had still been Akira's best friend at the time, he would often find his attention wandering to Noah, and he would watch the other boy even as Akira was talking his ear off. Whenever they would make eye contact at school, Noah would always have a smile for him, and the dark-haired boy would always greet him warmly with a friendly hello when they passed in the halls.

More and more, Makku began to get the feeling that Noah was the kind of person he could trust, and after coming out to Akira, he found himself paying even more attention to the other boy than usual. Noah had always been pretty popular at school, and while Makku was fairly well-liked himself, he didn't have anyone who was super close to him other than Akira. But as Akira slowly began to drift away from him, he'd found himself wanting to fill the void. Unfortunately, though, Noah was often surrounded by other kids at school, and that made it difficult for Makku to get to know the dark-haired teen, especially since he didn't know if he could trust Noah's friends.

After Akira's reaction to the news of him being gay, he had lost some of his faith in the student population, and that had made it hard for him to trust the other kids at school, since he couldn't be sure of how they would take the news. And as a result he had never gone out of his way to be vocal about his sexuality. But for some reason he had never felt like he couldn't trust Noah, and watching the other boy with his friends, he had started to feel envious. Not of Noah, but of all the friends he had who could hang out with him any time they wanted without fear of being rejected.

And yet, despite only being acquaintances through Miya, the dark-haired boy had always treated him with warmth and respect. Because of that Makku couldn't help believing in his heart that Noah's behaviour was somehow significant. It had to count for something, especially with the way the other boy treated Miya with so much respect.

After Akira left for another city, Makku wasn't surprised when he never heard from the young teen again, and having come to terms with the loss of his best friend, all of a sudden he had found himself paying even closer attention to Noah, both with the way the dark-haired boy behaved at school and the way he behaved around Miya. At that point, he already felt as if he knew Noah as well as Miya, but he had needed to be sure before he could open himself up to the other boy. Having made up his mind, he spent that lonely year learning as much as he could about Noah, and finding nothing about the dark-haired teen that would make him untrustworthy, Makku finally decided it was time to leave Akira in the past where he belonged.

But in order to do that, he had first needed to work up the courage to find himself a new best friend.

By that time, he had grown quite attached to Noah, and he knew then that he would always regret it if he never gave the other boy a chance to prove his worth. Makku wasn't the type to let a golden opportunity pass him by, and that was why he'd been able to sit back and bide his time. It was a simple matter of practicing patience and waiting for the perfect opportunity to come along.

And surprisingly that opportunity had come from his cousin, thirteen year old Sam Ichijouji. When the raven-haired boy had shown up on his doorstep one evening and proceeded to tell his cousins about an amazing place called the Digital World, Makku had suspected right from the start that Noah must know about the creatures called digimon and the world they lived in as well. He had figured even then that he might be able to use what he had learned as a way to get closer to Noah.

And that was exactly what had happened.

Though it was completely by accident and it had only happened randomly by chance, the day after talking to Sam he had run into Noah at the high school, and he had seen what looked like a very worried expression on the other boy's face. It hadn't been much, he even so he had known right then that his opportunity had finally come.

It had started as a random encounter with Noah bumping into him on the stairs, and immediately he had known the other boy's scattered thoughts must have something to do with Miya and the Digital World. He had jumped on the chance, and from there they had smoothly gone from being mere acquaintances to best friends.

And what a moment that had been.

It had surprised Makku just a tad that Noah had so easily taken him up on his offer, especially since the other boy already had a lot of friends, but from his observations he hadn't really seen Noah treat any of those other friends with that extra special something you would bestow on a friend who had a special place in your heart. And with Noah's receptive response, he had allowed himself to hope that perhaps he had found someone who would accept him for everything that he was.

For the next little while, he had spent his time trying to work up his courage to tell Noah the truth about himself, and once again he had waited for an opportunity to arrive to give him the perfect opening for a heartfelt confession. That opportunity came two weeks ago at the Motomiya residence, under a night sky on the balcony with the stars watching over them. He had told Noah everything, and after he was done he couldn't have asked for a better response from the dark-haired teen. The look that had been in Noah's eyes was really the only response he had needed, and instead of pulling away, Noah had pulled him closer. It was a moment in his life that Makku knew he would never forget, and thinking on it now, he smiled softly at the memory.

The most painful part about the last four months he had spent with Akira was the fact that he was always afraid of crossing any boundaries that the other boy had placed between them. Even just a simple touch on the shoulder or a friendly arm wrapped around his best friend would make Akira tense up, and though Makku's intentions had always been innocent and nothing more than friendly gestures, he had realized fairly early on that he no longer had the privilege of physical contact anymore because it made his friend feel uncomfortable. That was almost more than Makku could stand. It made him feel inferior, like he had some sort of disease or that his hands were somehow unclean. And it was hard for him, too, because he was a physical person. That was just the way he displayed a lot of his affection, and that was something that had been taken away from him. It had made him feel like he couldn't be himself anymore, and unable to express his feelings and his personality to their fullest potential, he had begun to feel very awkward and unwanted. Being around Akira always made him too conscious of his own body and frightened of how every action and every move he made might be interpreted.

Right from the very moment he met Noah, that was not something he had ever experienced with the dark-haired boy. And after telling Noah the truth about his sexuality, nothing had changed between them in the slightest. Noah never flinched away from his touch, and there was never any walls or boundaries that he felt like he was unable to cross. Noah not only accepted his affection, he also returned the gestures, and that allowed Makku to be free to be himself. It was a completely different feeling from Akira. He was never afraid to reach out to Noah, and there was never any awkwardness or uncertainty in any physical contact between them. Any interaction between them, whether physical or spiritual, was the very thing Makku had been craving during the lonely year he had spent without a close friend to share his life with, and now that he had one again, the intimacy of their friendship was something that seemed to go beyond the power of words.

Noah was everything he could have ever hoped for in a best friend, and now that they had each other, he knew in his heart that this was the best friend he'd been meant to have all along.

Even if that friend did have a bad habit of interrupting his beauty sleep.

"For both of us, huh?"

"Aren't you even going to ask me what it is?" Noah asked, raising his eyebrows.

Makku crossed his arms over his chest, and smiling slightly, he said, "I'm sure you'll let me know soon enough."

"Now would probably be a good time if we don't want to be late," a voice said from the doorway, sounding very amused.

Makku lifted his head, and glancing past Noah's shoulder, he spotted fifteen year old Miya Ichijouji leaning against the door frame, a smile on her pretty face. Though his cousin was two years younger than him, she was his closest friend next to Noah. His other cousin, Tamami, and his younger brother, Taka, rounded out the remaining people he told most of his secrets to, and all four of them held a special place in his heart. Not only that, but Miya was also Noah's girlfriend, and while the relationship was still new, Makku didn't doubt for a minute that he would be best man at their wedding one day. It was only about two weeks ago that his two friends had finally managed to confess their feelings to each other, (largely in part thanks to him) and he couldn't be more happy for them. They made an excellent pair, and Makku hoped one day that he would find somebody that he could have the same kind of relationship with in the future.

 _It won't be easy, though, finding a guy that I can trust. But I'd like to, one day..._

"Oh good. You came just in time to help me drag him out of bed," Noah laughed, giving his girlfriend a fond smile.

"Sorry about that," Miya replied, returning the smile. "I got to talking in the kitchen with Taka, Sam, and Mickey."

Makku glanced at his cousin in surprise, and smiling slightly, he said, "Sam and Mickey are here? Funny, I didn't hear anything."

"That's because Matty and Dai aren't here," Noah joked. "Everybody knows those two are the loudest."

"And plus, you sleep like a rock," Miya laughed.

"And why have you all invaded my apartment at this ridiculous hour of the morning?"

"We'll tell you as soon as you're dressed," Noah said cheerfully, tugging on his arm and dragging him out from under the covers. "Come on, Ken and Izzy are waiting!"

That caught Makku's attention, and allowing the dark-haired teen to pull him out of bed, he said slowly, "Ken and Izzy are here?"

"They're in the kitchen talking to your parents," Miya explained, dismissing the two adults with a wave of her hand. "We're going on a bit of a field trip today!"

"We are?"

Now Makku was really confused, and giving Noah a curious look, he almost tumbled over as the dark-haired teen shoved a set of clothes into his hands.

"Yes, we are. We'll tell you all about it once you're dressed," Miya said, winking at him and sending her boyfriend a meaningful look.

Makku couldn't deny they had definitely caught his interest, and stripping down to his boxers he began to pull on the pair of jeans Noah had shoved into his arms. Miya let out a squawk of protest at the show he was putting on, and shaking her head at him, she said, "You couldn't wait till I left the room? There's a lady present here, in case you didn't notice."

Makku paused in the middle of doing up his zipper, and grinning at his cousin, he said, "It's not like I'm naked or anything. I'm sure you'll survive."

"That's not the point! It's a courtesy thing," Miya scolded him, sticking out her tongue playfully in response. "I'll meet you guys downstairs when you're ready. And Noah, don't let him dawdle!"

With that, Miya left the room, a bounce in her step and her black hair swaying gently behind her back, and glancing at Noah, Makku said, "She's a sweetheart, isn't she?"

"Very much so," Noah agreed, looking amused. "And don't think you can distract me from getting your butt out the door as soon as possible. If I don't, she'll never let me forget it."

That was also very true, and pulling a colourful screen t-shirt over his head, he nudged Noah out of the way so he could sit on the edge of the bed to pull on his socks. A lime green hoodie completed his outfit, and once he was ready he headed out into the hallway with Noah on his heels. They made their way through the living room, and Makku stopped short when he spotted Mickey, Sam, and his younger brother Taka lounging on the furniture.

"Morning, Makku," Sam said dryly, looking amused. "Finally got out of bed?"

Makku gave the other boy a warm grin, and leaning over the sofa to ruffle Taka's dirty-blond hair, he turned to Sam and said, "Not by choice, little cousin. What are you guys up to this morning?"

"We came over to spend the day with Taka," Mickey replied, giving him a shy smile. "I hope we didn't wake you up."

"Not at all. That was entirely Noah's fault."

"And I don't feel the least bit guilty about it," Noah shot back, sitting on the arm of Sam's chair and giving him a perfectly innocent smile.

Makku leaped over the back of the sofa with the grace of a cat, and landing on the cushions between Taka and Mickey, he turned to the older twin and said, "Where's that fun loving brother of yours and the rest of your crew? They decide to ditch Taka and leave him with you two?"

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Sam laughed, chucking a sofa cushion at him. "Making it sound like a bad thing!"

Makku caught the pillow easily in his hand, and stuffing it behind his back, he once again turned his attention to Mickey.

The older twin pulled his feet up to hug his knees, and smiling softly, he said, "Matty's with Dai, Ryoko, and Ami. They were going to hang out at the park with Shadow and then go for burgers afterwords."

"And you didn't want to join them?" Makku gasped, feigning a look of surprise. "I don't think I've ever been able to say no to a burger!"

"I thought I'd keep Sam and Taka company," Mickey said shyly, looking a little embarrassed.

It had been two weeks since Ryoko had received his Spirit Chip, and Makku was glad to hear that things were going well. It also felt good that all of Sam's friends and everyone else who knew about the Digital World now also knew he was gay, and not one of them had seemed to think it was a big deal. All of them had been warm and accepting, and quite frankly they hadn't seemed to care in the slightest. Nothing had changed since then, and nobody treated him any differently than they had before.

 _Just like Noah._

And that most of all made him feel more happy than he could ever put into words. Except...

Makku frowned, which was something he rarely ever did, and looking down at the older twin, he said carefully, "What's Kara up to? You didn't mention her."

A shadow seemed to pass over Mickey's handsome face, and shaking his head, the older twin said quietly, "I actually don't know what Kara's up to today. I haven't heard from her at all yet this morning."

That seemed rather unusual from Makku's perspective, since Mickey and his friends usually knew the whereabouts of one another at all times, but instead of pursuing what looked to be a sensitive subject, he instead put a friendly arm around Mickey's shoulders and said, "Well, Taka's pretty important, but I dunno if he's worth giving up a burger for..."

"Hey! Thanks a lot!" Taka laughed, giving him a fond smile and a playful shove.

Makku returned the gesture by ruffling his younger brother's hair again, and coming into the room like a whirlwind, Miya fixed her boyfriend with a stern look and said, "Noah, I thought I told you not to let him dawdle!"

"I didn't mean to!" Noah replied, raising his hands in defense. "You know what he's like. He's a genius at distracting people to get his way with...well, everything!"

"And you fall for it like a sucker every time," Makku teased, winking at his best friend.

Miya laughed, and shaking her head at them, she said, "You two are hopeless. Come on, Dad and Izzy are waiting."

"Where are you guys going?" Sam asked curiously, glancing at Taka.

"We're going with Dad and Izzy to Highton View Terrace," Miya promptly replied, leaning against the door frame.

"We are?" Makku asked, scratching his red hair in confusion.

This was certainly news to him. Why in the Digiworld would they be making a trip to Highton View Terrace, especially at this hour of the morning? And why had Miya and Noah volunteered to go with?

 _And even more importantly, why did they volunteer me to come with?_

"How come Izzy and Ken are going there?" Mickey asked, looking interested. "And how come you guys are going with?"

 _My thoughts exactly..._

"Izzy wants to meet up with Tal and the others again to continue his research on the Digital World," Noah explained, smiling at Mickey. "Ken offered to go with him, and since they were going, Miya and I thought we'd tag along for the ride."

Makku gave his friend an outraged look, and clutching his heart dramatically, he said, "And you just decided to drag me out of bed without even asking if I wanted to come with?"

"Of course," Miya replied, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "It'll be nice to meet up with Toma and the others again. We didn't have a chance to hang out with them as much as I would have liked the last time."

Makku could tell her words were sincere, but even so he had a sneaking suspicion there was a lot more to the story that she wasn't saying.

"Izzy's pretty excited about it," Noah laughed. "Even though he heard their story, he's still craving more info about their knowledge of the Digital World so he can add it to all the info he's collected so far."

"Izzy can never get enough of the Digiworld, that's for sure," Sam laughed.

"Speaking of Izzy, we'd better get going," Miya scolded, giving Noah a rather secretive smile. "I'm surprised he isn't out here hounding us yet to get moving."

Makku had to agree, since Izzy was a bit of a fanatic when it came to the Digital World, and smiling in amusement, he leaped up from his seat and quickly headed towards the door. Noah followed after him, and with Miya in the lead they entered the kitchen where Izzy, Ken, and his parents were chatting around the table.

"There you guys are!" his mother said, greeting them with a warm smile. "I was just about to come looking for you."

"Sorry about that. A certain _someone_ held us up," Noah replied, looking like he was trying very hard not to smile.

Makku cheerfully ignored the dark-haired boy's meaningful look, and sprawling in a chair next to his father, he yawned dramatically and said with a hint of regret, "And I was having such a nice dream."

His father laughed, and reaching out to ruffle his already tousled red hair, the man smiled and said, "Noah wake you up? I'm impressed. It's takes a lot to get you out of bed in the morning."

"He gets that from you," Kiyomi shot back, smiling fondly at her husband.

"Chip off the old block," his father agreed, beaming with pride.

Makku shook his head in amusement, and giving his parents a look, he said dryly, "While I love you both tremendously, you're also the most embarrassing parents on the planet."

"Good, it means we're doing our job," his father shot back, giving him a triumphant look.

Makku had to laugh, and turning to Izzy, who was seated across from him, he said, "So I hear you want to do a little more research on the Digital World?"

"That's right," Izzy agreed, beaming at him. "I was quite fascinated by Tal's story, but unfortunately I didn't have a chance to ask about some of the more technical points, like the exact locations of where the places they visited were and more about the history and lore they encountered during their travels. There's a lot of information in their story that could add significantly to my own findings concerning the Digital World. Anything else they could tell us will be most beneficial in not only mapping out the Digital World, but also for putting together a comprehensive work about the history and the lore concerning both the digimon themselves and their place of residence. Once I have completed my research, it will give us a better understanding of how the Digital World works, which in turn will help us to combat the Powers of Darkness."

"The more we know about the Digital World and its resident digimon, the more supportive our efforts will be to help them protect their world," Ken said softly, turning to smile at both his daughter and his daughter's boyfriend. "Not only that, but as Izzy said, it's truly a fascinating subject. I think I speak for everyone when I say we'd all like to know everything we can about the Digital World and its digimon. The more we understand both of those things, the more we can help to keep the Digital World safe from the darkness."

"And we might even be able to pick up a clue or two we missed earlier that may relate to what's going on in the Digital World right now," Izzy added. "Tal and his friends did a great job telling us their story, but because I didn't get to ask them some more in depth questions about their experience, they might have overlooked some of the finer details. There could be some things that looked as if they didn't necessarily have anything to do with our story at the time, but in reality we may have missed an important clue. I want to be sure we haven't made an unfortunate mistake like that, which could very well come back to haunt us later."

"So anything new they might have to offer could end up being important later on," Miya finished. "And even if you don't discover anything of great significance, you don't want to take the chance that you might miss out if there was something of value to gain from chatting more up close and personal with them."

"That's exactly it!" Izzy agreed, giving the dark-haired female an approving look.

Makku crossed his arms over his chest, and raising his eyebrows, he said, "That's wonderful and all, but what does that have to do with me?"

Izzy blinked at him, and shrugging his shoulders, the computer expert said, "Well, Miya asked her father if she could come along, and Noah volunteered to come as well. I had assumed you were also in favour of going? Since there's room in the car, I don't see why a few of you can't come with us for a visit."

"I told you already, this visit will give us a chance to see Toma and the others again," Miya interrupted, sounding impatient. "Weren't you listening to me?"

"Well, about that-"

"Don't you want a chance to hang out with them again and get to know them better?" Miya demanded, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a dirty look.

"We didn't really get a chance to talk with them one on one," Noah agreed, smiling at him. "It should be fun. Why let the opportunity go to waste?"

Makku glanced sharply at his best friend, but the dark-haired boy's expression was friendly and innocent. On the surface, it didn't appear as if anything was out of the ordinary, but even so he had a feeling Noah and Miya were hiding something from him. Or at least, they were holding something back.

 _I wonder what it could be..._

"If we're all set then we should probably get going," Ken said pleasantly, getting up from his chair and giving Kiyomi and Mantarou a warm smile. "We'll have Makku back by the evening."

"No, we won't," Noah interrupted, shaking his head in amusement. "He's staying at my place tonight. I already asked my parents, and they said it was fine."

"Well, in that case, you guys have fun today!" Kiyomi replied, smiling at Noah.

Makku sent both his cousin and his best friend a look of outrage, and pointing an accusing finger at them, he said, "Have you guys got my life all figured out for the next three weeks then, too?"

"Pretty much," Miya teased, winking at him. "If all goes according to plan, that is."

"Plan? What plan?"

Miya made a show of pretending she hadn't heard him, and Makku was momentarily distracted by his mother, who pulled him into a quick hug and kissed his forehead. "Have fun, honey, and stay out of trouble."

"I am always on my best behaviour, dear Mother," Makku teased, winking at the red-haired woman.

He accepted a quick hug from his father, who smiled at him and ruffled his hair again, and then Noah was dragging him out of his seat towards the front foyer.

Once they were outside, they quickly made their way towards the Izumi vehicle, and Ken took the front passenger seat while Izzy took the wheel. Makku piled into the backseat with his two friends, and pulling on his seat belt he made himself comfortable as best he could. Noah was in the middle with Miya on his right, and Makku sat on Noah's left. Since it wasn't a very big car, they didn't have much room to move around, but once they were settled, Makku was able to lean back and rest his head on the back of the seat. Miya was curled up against Noah's side, and she seemed quite content to rest her head on his shoulder. They looked cute, and Makku smiled fondly at them before turning to gaze out the window. As the neighborhood streets rolled past, he thought back on what was said earlier, and growing thoughtful he lost himself in his own thoughts.

While he was always up for meeting new friends, both Noah and Miya seemed a lot more excited and eager than they normally would have been on any other occasion, especially considering the drive they had ahead of them. As far as he was concerned, there had to be some other reason as to why they were so enthusiastic about going out with Ken and Izzy for a history lesson on the Digital World, but what that reason was, he still had no idea. It wasn't that all three of them didn't find the Digital World quite fascinating, they certainly did, but that still wasn't a good enough reason to warrant both of them getting up so early on the weekend. And it certainly didn't excuse them from waking him up at such an indecent hour of the morning.

 _But if that isn't enough, then what could it be?_

Whatever it was, it seemed to have something to do with the children of the original Digidestined, since Noah and Miya had brought them up on more than one occasion now.

 _Hmm..._

Makku thought back to the day when they had visited Highton View Terrace for the first time, and as he sat with his chin resting in his hand, the faces of Toma and the other teens started to come back to him. Seta's and Eri's daughters both seemed very sweet and friendly, and he could picture them in his head. Aya's long, dark hair and eyes reminded him of Ami, and she seemed a bit more on the tomboy side of the spectrum. In that, she reminded him of Kara, and though she wasn't quite as stunning as the female Digidestined, she was still very cute. She was the same age as Miya, and he had a feeling the two of them would get along quite well. Maori was a bubbly thirteen year old, who wore glasses like he did, and she had short, dark hair and grey eyes. Unlike her sister, she was a bit more on the girlish side, and she had a smile that was very contagious.

Then there were the children belonging to Tal and Inca Kuroki. The two teens were both gorgeous, and both seemed like the type to go out of their way to make new friends. Sixteen year old Anna was beautiful with long blond hair and sparkling grey eyes, and she had the model type look about her. She was also very classy and stylish, and yet despite her appearance she seemed quite humble about her own looks. Her eighteen year old brother Toma had the same beautiful grey eyes as his sister, but though his hair was dark, he was no less stunning than his blond sibling. Toma had the kind of smile that could steal your heart away with just one look, and there was a warmth about him that seemed to invite you to come closer. He was definitely attractive, there was no denying the obvious, and Makku hadn't failed to appreciate those good looks at the time of their first meeting.

That left the four children who belonged to Kenji and Mai Iwamoto. Riya was the same age as him, and she was every bit as beautiful as her friend Anna. With long, black hair and sapphire eyes, Riya was the kind of girl who caused heads to turn when she passed by others on the street. She seemed like a very knowledgeable and sensible girl, and there was a sense of wisdom about her that defied her age. She was soft spoken and tenderhearted, and Makku had instantly taken a liking to her. Her eighteen year old sister Kae seemed to be the more outspoken one, and the older female had quite the bubbly personality. With blond hair and green eyes that seemed to sparkle with life and happiness, she could be both blunt and mysterious all at the same time, that mischievous smile of hers daring you to come and play along. The girl had a vibrant personality and a lively spirit, and he respected her for being the type to speak her mind. She kind of reminded him of a female version of himself actually, so naturally he had liked her instantly.

 _What's there not to like after all?_

Smiling to himself, Makku turned his attention to the remaining two teens, both of whom were male. Nobuo, whom everyone called Nobu for short, was a cute fifteen year old, and though he was a good looking guy with black hair and sapphire eyes, he still seemed a little bit young for Makku's tastes. Though the other boy was the same age as Miya, he felt like there was a bit of an age gap in maturity between himself and Nobu, and while Makku knew he'd get along with the younger boy very well, Nobuo seemed more like the kind of guy who would be fun to hang around with in a group setting rather than in a romantic setting. At least for him. Nobuo was definitely the type to bring humour to his circle of friends, and while that didn't mean Makku couldn't get close to the other boy on a personal level, he had a feeling Nobu still had a lot to learn about growing up. The last Iwamoto sibling was the oldest of all the teens at nineteen years of age, and though the young man standing before him seemed like the quiet type who didn't often chatter unnecessarily, Makku was sure there was a lot going on inside the older male's head. Shinji had tousled blond hair, creamy-coloured skin, and a cute smattering of freckles over the bridge of his nose, but the most interesting thing about him was his forest green eyes. Shinji was every bit as handsome as Toma, and his intense green gaze was breathtaking. And there was also something intriguing and rather mysterious about his demeanor and the way he carried himself that had caught Makku's attention the very first day they met.

His initial meeting with all of the teens had been brief, but the time he had spent with Shinji had been especially short compared to the others. Their introduction had consisted of a quick handshake, a friendly smile from Makku, and a slight nod of the head from Shinji before they had separated to join their families, but even so Makku had felt as if those deep green eyes were trying to look inside his soul and study what was written on his heart. He'd had the strangest sensation that the other boy was trying to read his thoughts, even though Shinji hadn't really shown that much interest in him, but it hadn't concerned him since the blond seemed to look at everyone in the same manner.

Indifferent, yet somehow so intense.

Compare that to Toma, who had put an arm around him in a friendly hug, or Kae, who had flung herself at him in delight, it made the blond teen's greeting seem almost a tad unfriendly. The other kids had introduced themselves much in the same manner as Toma and Kae, and though Shinji hadn't indicated either way how he felt about any of the newcomers, Makku had wondered vaguely if for whatever reason the blond had found him terribly inadequate, thus dismissing him with barely a thought. Clearly Shinji had high expectations, and thinking on it now, Makku still couldn't figure out whether he had met the blond's high standards or not. Shinji's hand had been warm and his grip firm, and before Makku even had a chance to process their encounter the blond had turned away from him to sit next to Toma without a backwards glance. Makku had gone to sit with Miya and Noah, and that had been the end of that.

 _Toma seemed a lot more friendly, but I don't think it's quite a simple as that. Shinji does seem a lot like is father, which is why I can't really take offense to the way he acted. I'm sure there's more to him than meets the eye..._

Makku had glanced at Shinji a couple times during Tal's story, but unfortunately the blond had been so focused on what was being said that he hadn't seemed to notice.

 _Even so, he seems like the kind of person who would make for some good conversation..._

If you were persuasive enough to get him talking.

The eight previously mentioned teens were apparently the people Noah and Miya were interested in spending time with, since that was the excuse Miya had used earlier for dragging him along, and while the children of the original Digidestined were definitely the type of people who were worth getting to know a bit better, Makku still couldn't understand his cousin's enthusiasm for taking them on as friends, which was the same enthusiasm that was also affecting Noah. Unless...

 _Wait a minute..._

Makku jerked his head up in surprise, and gazing out the car window without really seeing the scenery, he froze in his seat. Miya, Noah, Ken, and Izzy were all engaged in conversation, but Makku didn't hear a word of what they were saying. In fact, he didn't even know what the topic of conversation was about. Instead, he thought back on the incident with Miya and Noah a couple of weeks ago, on the day when the two lovebirds had finally gotten together as a couple, and suddenly his cheeks started to feel a tad warm.

There was no denying that he had played a role in getting Miya and Noah to admit their feelings to one another, and thanks to his efforts the two were now closer than they had ever been before. But that wasn't the only thing that had happened two weeks ago. During their conversation about the new change in the young couple's relationship, Makku had expressed his surprise when Noah had insisted that one of the male children of the original Digidestined had shown some interest in him. Miya was quick to echo his surprise, since the subject had come up almost out of nowhere, and thus the dark-haired teen had no choice but to explain himself. Makku hadn't been expecting that from Noah at all, and the dark-haired boy's suspicions had caught him completely off guard.

Since then, every so often a stray thought about Noah's words would surface once in a while in Makku's head, and he would find himself going to back to that day to see if he had missed anything that could be considered out of the ordinary or if he had unconsciously picked up on whatever it was Noah had seen. The more he thought about it, though, the more it frustrated him a little. He couldn't recall having witnessed one of the three male teens showing any particular interest in him, but Noah wasn't the type to make up that sort of thing either.

Makku trusted Noah completely, and he knew the other boy would never lie to him about something like that or lead him to believe in a bit of teasing that wasn't true. Especially when it was something that had the potential to hurt him if it wasn't handled in the proper way. He didn't doubt for a minute that Noah truly believed he had seen something intriguing in one of the male teens that had caught his attention, but unfortunately for Makku, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what the dark-haired boy might have seen.

He hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary himself, so whatever Noah might have seen, it was something he had missed.

 _Well, there are only three choices, so it can't be that difficult to figure out which of them Noah was talking about...  
_

As he had noted earlier, Tal, Kenji, Seta, Inca, Miya, and Eri only had eight children between them, and only three of those children were male. One of those three young men had behaved in such a way that it had immediately caught Noah's attention, but which of the three it was still remained a mystery to him. Friendly Toma, excitable Nobu, or reserved Shinji? All of those choices seemed unlikely to him, but perhaps he wasn't giving them enough credit.

Or maybe he wasn't giving himself enough credit.

When he had inquired as to which of the three it might be, Noah had refused to tell him, stating he needed to figure it out for himself. Somehow it had turned into a bit of a friendly challenge between them, but Makku hadn't expected that his dark-haired friend or his female cousin would take it this far. The subject had eventually been dropped, and since that day neither Miya or Noah had mentioned the incident to him again, which was why he had almost ended up forgetting about it.

But now that they were on their way to Highton View Terrace, the memory of Noah's words had come crashing back down on him with a vengeance. All of a sudden he had a sneaking suspicion that he now knew exactly why both Miya and Noah seemed so enthusiastic about seeing Toma and the other teens again, and that reason had something to do with Noah's little challenge from earlier.

Was this their way of attempting to hook him up with somebody? Were they trying to give him a chance to figure out the answer to Noah's riddle? Or perhaps they thought this would be a good way for him to find out for himself which of the three guys had shown special interest in him the first time they had paid a visit to Highton View Terrace.

 _Makes a whole a lot of sense to me. I should be annoyed, but I'm actually kind of impressed!_

Makku was quite certain his theory was correct, and smiling in amusement, he promptly turned and smacked his best friend indignantly on the arm, his amber eyes sparkling with clear understanding.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Noah asked, giving him a startled look.

Makku crossed his arms over his chest, and keeping his voice low so as not to alert Izzy and Ken, he leaned over and whispered in his friend's ear, "I knew there was a catch to getting me out of bed so early!"

Noah stared at him, trying his best to look innocent, and tilting his head slightly, the dark-haired boy said easily, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

Noah started to laugh, and putting an arm around him, the dark-haired teen said in a low voice, "I was wondering when you were finally going to get the hint."

"Really now..."

"I had faith you would get there eventually," Noah replied, smiling at him. "Although, it took a little longer than I thought it was going to!"

Makku elbowed the dark-haired boy in the ribs, and sitting back comfortably against the seat, he glanced at his best friend and said in a teasing voice, "You're so sneaky. That's supposed to be my role!"

"Doesn't mean I can't steal it from you once in a while," Noah shot back, sitting back next to him and poking him lightly in the shoulder. "I had to get you in the car somehow, and I wasn't sure if you would come if you started to suspect the truth too soon."

Makku probably should have been angry, but instead he suddenly felt very fond of Noah. Turning slightly so he could confront his best friend, he raised his eyebrows and said, "Just one question. Was this your idea or Miya's idea?"

"Well, it was a little bit of both," Noah said sheepishly, looking a little embarrassed. "Last night, Ken was talking about going with Izzy to Highton View Terrace, and Miya happened to overhear him chatting with her mom about it. Initially she thought it'd be pretty cool to go along for the ride to visit with Toma and the others, but then she remembered what I was saying about one of the guys there a couple weeks ago. She's still pretty curious about which guy I was talking about, and that was what gave her the idea. I got a phone call from her last night telling me all about it, and she wanted to know if I wanted to come with. That was when she explained her plan to me, and well...I thought it was a pretty good idea. "

Makku shook his head at this sudden revelation, and fixing his best friend with a disapproving look, he said, "And what could have possibly made you think this was a good idea?"

"You're curious, aren't you?" Noah asked, watching him closely.

"I never said that."

"Well, you don't really have to," Noah laughed, nudging him gently in the ribs. "I can see the curiosity in your eyes. It's the same look I keep getting from Miya. Don't think for one minute she isn't still bugging me to tell her which of the guys it is that I think has a thing for you. I won't tell her, though. It's only fair you figure it out for yourself first."

 _Bunch of traitors!_

Was he curious? He had to admit Noah's theory about one of the male teens possibly having a crush on him had caught his interest, and it wasn't as if it would cost him anything to find out if that theory was indeed correct. And if it was true, it wasn't as if he had to commit to anything. It wouldn't hurt to get to know the three boys better regardless of their feelings for him, and if one of them was indeed interested it would open up some new opportunities for him if he found the feelings were mutual on both sides. And the only way to find that out for sure or to discover which of the male teens Noah was referring to would be to meet up with all three of the guys and hang out with them to see how well they got along and if any of them captured his attention.

And if not, then there would be no harm done, and he would still gain himself three new friends.

But even so...

"Why do I have a feeling the two of you are going to be doing nothing but embarrassing me all day?"

Noah laughed at that, and giving him a fond smile, the dark-haired boy said, "Would I do something like that to you?"

"Yes," Makku said bluntly, nudging his friend's shoulder. "And you know I'd do the same to you!"

"That's for sure," Noah said dryly, shaking his head in amusement.

"So I take it you're still not going to tell me who it is?"

Noah's arm went around him again, and shaking his head, the dark-haired boy said softly, "No, I'm not. It's like I said before. I want you to figure out who it is for yourself. I think it'll have more of an impact that way, and it'll have more meaning for you if you have to work for it."

Makku was silent for a moment, and letting out a soft sigh, he said, "While I appreciate the sentiment, you know there's no guarantee that I would return his feelings, whoever he might be."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean you can't still give it a shot," Noah insisted. "Maybe I'm wrong, or maybe you'll decide he isn't really your type, but it doesn't hurt to try, does it? It might be the opportunity I know you're secretly waiting for."

Opportunity.

The word was very familiar to Makku, and smiling softly to himself, he leaned over and whispered in the dark-haired boy's ear, "You know, the way you act with Miya, and the way you want to see me just as happy as you are...I'm starting to suspect you're the romantic type."

Noah looked a bit startled, and cheeks turning a deep shade of red, he said, "I just like seeing everyone happy."

"I know, that's what I love about you."

"Does that mean you'll at least give it a shot?" Noah asked, giving him a hopeful look.

"I didn't say I love you that much."

Anticipating Noah's reaction, Makku already had his hands up to defend himself from his friend's playful punch, and rolling his eyes, the dark-haired teen said, "That's a lie, and you know it. Please, for me?"

Makku had realized long ago that he couldn't really resist Noah when the other boy wanted something, as he did in fact love the dark-haired teen immensely, and recognizing the fact that it was hopeless to even try, he let out a dramatic sigh of defeat and said, "Okay, I'll go along with your plan, but I'm not promising anything."

"I'm not asking you to," Noah quickly reassured him, pulling back and gazing directly into his eyes. "You know I would never expect that from you. I just want you to at least give it a shot, and whatever happens after that is entirely up to you."

"You mean, you just want to know if I can see what you saw."

"Yeah," Noah said slowly, looking suddenly lost I thought. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't imagining it, but this way we'll know without a doubt if I was right or not. And like I said before...it's worth a shot. If nothing comes of it, that's fine. But there's always a chance that something might come of it, and if that's true, you wouldn't want the opportunity to pass you by."

Makku couldn't argue with that, even if he had been inclined to do so. He was all about jumping on opportunities when they presented themselves, and it wasn't like his way of thinking was a huge secret to everybody else. And besides, Noah was right after all. If it turned out he wasn't interested in any of the three guys right from the start, nobody would get hurt and he would gain three great friends, but if something did happen it could mean the beginning of a wonderful relationship for him.

And wasn't that always worth a shot, even if it was a shot in the dark?

"So you'll humour me then and at least try to make a guess?" Noah asked hopefully, giving him a pleading look.

Makku smiled warmly at his best friend, and leaning towards the other boy to give him a one-armed hug, he said softly, "Only because it's you. For you, I'd do anything, even if you do take advantage of me all the time."

Noah laughed, and returning the gesture of affection, the dark-haired boy said, "To be fair, I'd do the same for you. And plus, you take advantage of me all the time, too!"

Makku didn't doubt Noah's words for a second, as the dark-haired teen had already proven his worth, but there was still one other issue that had to be dealt with.

 _And that issue would be my lovely cousin._

Reaching around Noah, Makku cheerfully smacked his female cousin lightly on the knee in the hopes of getting her attention.

Looking up in surprise, Miya glanced at him and said curiously, "What's up, Makku?"

"You know very well what's up, dear cousin."

Miya looked confused for a moment, and then glancing at Noah, her face lighting up with sudden understanding, she said, "He figured it out?"

"I told you he would," Noah said easily, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Makku fixed his cousin with a stern stare, and letting out a deep sigh, he said dryly, "You do know I'm going to get you back for this, right?"

"Probably, but it's still worth it," Miya giggled, giving him a triumphant look. "And now that we're in the car and on the way there, you can't escape from us!"

Makku blinked, and scratching sheepishly at his crimson hair, he realized she was echoing his earlier thoughts. At this point it wouldn't have mattered whether he wanted to go along with their plan or not. Since there was no turning back now, he would have to meet up with Toma and the others whether he liked it or not.

 _But it still doesn't mean I have to force myself into anything I'm not comfortable with._

Makku had to admit they had played him well. For that, he couldn't help feeling a lot of respect for them.

 _It's been a long time since anybody has caught me like this. I'm going to have be a bit more careful from now on!_

"What are you three laughing about?" Ken suddenly asked, turning in his seat to smile at them.

This only proceeded to make Miya giggle even more, and shaking her head, she waved her hand at Noah to explain.

"Is it okay if I say something?" Noah asked seriously, not wanting to upset him.

Makku thought about it for a moment, but in reality he already knew what his answer was going to be. Ken was his favorite uncle, and he had always admired the man. That never changed even when he found out that Ken used to be the Digimon Emperor. With his gentle smile and soft spoken words, Makku knew his uncle would be supportive regardless of whatever decisions he made. And because of that he felt Ken deserved to know what was going on.

"It's fine. Go ahead and tell him about your devious plans!"

"Dramatic much?" Miya shot back, rolling her eyes.

Makku nodded in agreement, and shrugging his shoulders, he said with a wink, "That's what I do best!"

"Is anybody going to tell me or not?" Ken asked, looking amused.

Noah was sheepishly scratching his dark hair, and shrugging his shoulders, the younger male said, "You know Miya. She's picked up a bad habit of playing matchmaker from somewhere, and somehow I don't think we'll ever be able to cure her of it."

"Hey, this was your idea to begin with!" Miya said in outrage, laughing and hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

Ken raised his eyebrows, and glancing between the two of them, he said, "Do I even want to know?"

"Well, I don't want to say too much in case nothing comes of it, but eventually you'll find out," Noah replied, smiling mischievously. "I'll just say this. You want your nephew to be in good hands, right?"

Makku gave his best friend another hearty whack, his cheeks once again turning red, and leaning forward to put a hand on his uncle's shoulder, he said, "Ignore them. They're both certifiably insane."

 _What is going on with me? I never blush like this!_

"That's means you are, too," Miya shot back, reaching out to mess up his hair. "You're one of us after all!"

Ken gently placed a hand over his, and gazing at him with a warm smile, the raven-haired Digidestined said softly, "Just do what your heart tells you, Makku."

Makku stared at his uncle in surprise, and suddenly he realized that while Ken had appeared to be in deep conversation with Izzy about the Digital World earlier, the raven-haired Digidestined had actually been listening in on his conversation with Noah the whole time. Because of that it wouldn't have mattered if he had given Noah his permission to say something or not, since Ken had known all along what the issue was. The raven-haired Digidestined had only been pretending not to know, probably in the hopes that Makku would have the courage to say something himself. This sudden revelation made him feel slightly embarrassed, but it also created a bright glow deep inside his heart, and giving Ken's hand a grateful squeeze in return, he said softly, "Thanks, Uncle."

"I know my daughter and her boyfriend have good intentions, but don't force yourself," Ken said seriously, speaking in a low tone so the other two teens couldn't overhear. "You'll know when the right person comes along, and good things are worth waiting for."

Makku nodded, and after a brief hesitation, he said, "What do you think of them, though? Toma, Shinji, and Nobu?"

Ken was silent for a moment, and smiling slightly, he said, "They all seem like very nice young men. Regardless of who might have shown interest in you, I don't think any of them would make a bad choice. But that's a decision you have to make on your own. Only you know what your heart truly feels, and the decision should be yours alone."

"Shame you weren't made a Digidestined, Makku," Izzy said regretfully, keeping his eyes on the road. "You fit the role perfectly."

Makku pulled back from his uncle in surprise, and gazing at Izzy with a startled look on his face, he found himself smiling in amusement. Normally Izzy was the type to get so absorbed in his work that you sort of didn't expect him to be listening to the conversations going on around him, but once again the computer expert had caught him in a moment of weakness. Even though Izzy had been enthusiastically chatting Ken's ear off about the Digital World, he too had listened in on the conversation going on in the backseat.

Perhaps Izzy wasn't quite as unobservant as he made himself out to be.

 _I'll have to remember that next time. I wonder how many things Izzy has heard when he's been quiet during a conversation, and people have forgotten he was there working on a project of his? He's probably heard all kinds of things that nobody realizes he knows..._

While Makku probably should have been embarrassed, instead he just felt strangely happy. Both his Uncle and Izzy not only respected who he was, but they were willing to offer advice and encouragement, just as they would have done for their own children. At the same time, though, they were still quick to caution him and set some ground rules, just as Ken had done for Miya and Noah. While it was obvious Ken was very fond of Noah and did not object to his daughter having the dark-haired teen as her boyfriend, (as Makku suspected he secretly hoped Noah would be his son-in-law one day) they still had to obey the rules of the household, and they were expected to live up to Ken's expectations for them. Ken had made it very clear that he trusted both of them to act responsibly, and since they both respected Miya's father and mother immensely, Makku did not doubt they wouldn't betray his trust on the matter. That's what great parents were for, and as far as Makku was concerned, his aunt and uncle rated just as high on the list as his own parents. Ken and Yolei were strict, but they were also fair, and thus Noah had been welcomed into the fold as their daughter's boyfriend.

Makku knew better than anyone that Noah wasn't the type to do anything stupid, especially since the dark-haired teen's own parents were also quite strict. That being said, he knew Noah would never betray Ken's trust, and it was just one of the many reasons why Makku had so much respect for his best friend. And plus, Noah was the son of Joe Kido, and he shared his father's sense of reliability in every way possible.

"You have to admit, though. Makku is an awesome guy," Miya spoke up, smiling at him. "I don't see how any of those three boys wouldn't want to be with him."

"While that may be true, it doesn't mean you should be meddling in the affairs of others," Ken scolded, giving his daughter a faint smile. "Although why I bother I'll never know. You're just like your mother, and I've never been able to win against her on anything."

"But that's what makes _me_ so awesome," Miya shot back, winking at her father.

"Never has a truer word been spoken," Ken agreed, kissing his daughter's forehead as she stuck her head between the two front seats. "What do you think, Noah?"

"I think I know exactly how you feel," the dark-haired teen replied, exchanging an amused look with the former Emperor before turning to smile fondly at his girlfriend.

Makku gave his friend a look and said, "You're just as guilty, you know."

"That's true," Izzy agreed, making a left and honking politely at some idiot who tried to cut him off.

Noah pretended to look offended, and smiling at the three of them, Ken said, "I think you're all a bit guilty of that."

Makku couldn't really deny it, since he had done his own fair share of playing matchmaker with Miya and Noah, but that certainly didn't mean Ken had to lump him in with the other two!

 _Although I could easily get both Noah and Miya back for this..._

Smiling at the thought, Makku turned to the young couple and said with a grin, "You two should be a little nicer to me. If you're not, I might just trash your wedding."

"Makku!" Miya squealed, turning red and slapping him smartly on the thigh.

"Ouch! Physical violence is not the answer, dear cousin!"

Miya glared at him, and blushing furiously, Noah kept his gaze averted from the female Digidestined's father.

Ken, who was watching them, merely raised an eyebrow and said dryly, "No trashing the wedding until after I've taken photos."

 _Score one for me!_

Noah jerked his head up in surprise at Ken's remark, and Miya's mouth dropped open in shock. Their expressions were so comical that Makku couldn't help laughing, and he could sense that even Izzy was trying to hide a smile.

For the remainder of their trip, they chatted about the Digital World, and Makku forgot about his current predicament for the time being. There was a lot of speculation on who would receive the next Spirit Chip, since they were still waiting on Gennai to find its location, so until then there wasn't much they could do but sit and wait.

 _And worry..._

Makku had never been the type to shy away from a spirited conversation, and thus he was quick to offer his own opinions on the Spirit Chip with enthusiasm. As a result, time seemed to slip away from him, so it was with some surprise that he glanced out the window a while later and realized with a start that Izzy was just pulling into the visitors parking lot at the Highton View Terrace complex. He'd been so busy chatting, the scenery flashing past his window going unnoticed, that he'd almost forgotten the reason why he was even in the car to begin with, but now that they had reached their destination, he could feel a light fluttering of nerves beginning to flourish deep inside his belly. The strange sensation started almost out of nowhere, as it definitely hadn't been there earlier, and it surprised him somewhat because he was usually very calm and composed. It took a lot to get him worked up about something, and as a result he felt somewhat out of sorts.

 _I don't usually get nervous about...well, anything really. Except with Noah. I can't deny I was a bit anxious when it came to telling him the truth about my sexuality. And this...this sort of feels like that..._

As they piled out of the car, Makku took a moment to glance at the scenery around him, and he jumped when Noah's hand suddenly came to rest upon his shoulder.

"You ready?" the dark-haired teen asked him, giving him a reassuring smile.

Makku smiled slightly in return, and taking strength from Noah's gentle touch, he said dryly, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"This way," Izzy said, motioning for them to follow.

The computer genius quickly led them to the fourth floor of building two at the Highton View Terrace complex, and as they walked in comfortable silence, Makku could feel the nervous tension in his stomach increasing with every step. When they reached apartment number sixty-five, which belonged to the Iwamoto family, Izzy rapped smartly on the door and proceeded to wait for somebody to let them enter.

After a moment, they heard footsteps, and then Kae Iwamoto's smiling face appeared in the doorway. "Hey, guys! It's nice to see you again! We've been waiting for you!"

"It's nice to see you, as well," Izzy replied, smiling at the young woman. "Is everyone else here already?"

"You bet!" Kae replied, grinning at him. "Tal and the others are all in the kitchen with my parents. Come on in and say hello!"

Makku couldn't help smiling at Kae's obvious enthusiasm, and following her into the kitchen with the rest of the crew from Odaiba, his eyes fell upon the five original Digidestined and their digimon partners, all of whom looked up and smiled as they entered the room.

Inca was leaning against the counter next to the sink, and Eri was standing next to her, the two of them having been absorbed in a friendly conversation only moments ago. Next to them, Halomon was sitting on the counter with his legs swinging over the edge, and both Aiwemon and Velinemon were perched on the windowsill. Velinemon was curled up in a patch of sunshine, and Aiwemon had his head nestled under one wing, as if he was in the middle of taking a snooze. Kibomon and Gessmon were perched on top of the dishwasher, and both rookies were in the middle of eating their breakfast. Tal, Kenji, Mai, and Seta were all seated at the table, and rising out of his seat, Kenji immediately offered the two remaining chairs to Ken and Izzy.

"Welcome back!" Tal said, smiling warmly at Izzy as the computer expert sat down next to him in the empty chair Kenji had indicated. "I hope you're ready for a big discussion. We've got lots to tell you."

"I was hoping you would," Izzy replied, beaming at the former Digidestined leader. "I'm more than ready to listen, and I hope your digimon partners will be willing to help out, as well."

"We don't mind at all," Halomon quickly assured the computer expert. "I don't know how much help we'll be, but we'll do our best!"

"In return, though, you have to tell us your latest news about the Digital World," Mai interrupted from where she sat between Kenji and Seta. "We're dying to know how things are going with you guys!"

"Especially with DarkAngelicmon and the Spirit Chips," Aiwemon said seriously, lifting his head to gaze at them with curious eyes that were calm and steady.

"Well, we've got a lot to tell you," Ken replied, taking the last empty seat between Izzy and Seta. "So we're hoping you've got a bit of time on your hands today."

"We made time," Inca said, giving the former Emperor an engaging smile.

Kenji was sitting between Tal and Mai, and leaning back in his chair, he said slowly, "We'd also like to see your research, Izzy, and what you've managed to compile about the Digital World so far."

Izzy quickly pulled out his laptop, and setting it on the table, he said, "I thought you might. That's what I brought this for. The more information we share, the better our understanding of the Digital World will become. And the more we learn and exchange information, the better are chances are of piecing together what might be going on in the Digital World today. I hope you don't mind the sound of my typing while you talk. I'd like to record everything while it's still fresh in my mind."

"Not at all," Seta replied, gesturing for Izzy to continue.

It was then that Tal suddenly turned his attention to the three teenagers in the room, and grinning at them, he said, "I hope we aren't boring you with all this talk about the Digital World."

"Not at all," Miya reassured him. "We love hearing about anything Digital World related, and we're just as curious to figure out what's going on there as Izzy is. But it is fairly crowded in here."

"And plus, they didn't come here to hang out with you guys. Uh, no offence," Kae interrupted, winking at Tal. "They came here to have some fun with us kids, am I right?"

"Well, we were hoping for another chance to hang out with you guys and get to know you a bit better," Noah admitted, smiling at the older girl.

"See? I knew it! The others are all in the living room. We should go pay them a visit."

Makku turned to look at Izzy, and already absorbed in his work, the computer expert waved them off and said, "Go on and have fun. I'll inform you of my findings later when I let all the others know what I've discovered."

"Behave yourselves," Ken added, giving his daughter a meaningful look.

Makku was about to leave, but Kenji suddenly spoke up, and when he did, his voice was quiet. "How is your friend Ryoko doing?"

Makku exchanged a look with Noah, and smiling at the raven-haired Digidestined, he said softly, "He's doing great. Never been better."

Kenji must have understood the significance of his words, because the raven-haired man glanced at Tal, and as their eyes met, they shared a smile that conveyed their feelings more than any words could have done.

And Makku, having found his own best friend, shared their sentiments.

"This way, guys," Kae said, motioning for them to follow.

Makku trailed after the other teens out into the hall, and now that they were no longer around the adults, he suddenly felt very self-conscious, which was almost unheard of for him. That nervous feeling in his stomach still hadn't gone away, and though he tried valiantly to ignore it, it was starting to become rather distracting. Though he wanted very much to remain outwardly composed, he wasn't sure he was going to manage such a feat in his current state.

Unaware of his predicament, Kae led them into the living room, and they stopped on the threshold to study their new surroundings.

Nobuo Iwamoto had a video game going on the television, but this time he was squaring off against Maori Sugiyama, who was putting up a decent fight.

Riya Iwamoto and Anna Kuroki were curled up on the loveseat with their school supplies spread out in front of them, and from what Makku could see, it looked as if Riya was helping Anna study for an upcoming test.

Next to them, Aya Sugiyama was curled up in an armchair, and she was reading what looked like a rather thick paperback novel.

Across from the loveseat, Toma Kuroki and Shinji Iwamoto were sprawled out on the couch, and Makku's amber eyes were immediately drawn to the pair. Toma's feet were resting on the coffee table, a habit in the Iwamoto household that was no doubt familiar to the dark-haired teen, and he had a ten inch tablet propped comfortably against his knees. Shinji was sitting close beside him, and the two of them were sharing a pair of white ear buds, their gazes focused on whatever was playing on the screen. From what Makku could tell, it looked like the two boys were watching something together on Youtube, but from his position by the door, he couldn't figure out what it was.

Thanks to Noah's cryptic words from earlier, Makku found himself studying the three boys in the room with much more interest than he had shown on his previous visit. Nobu's blue eyes were sparkling with excitement as he faced off against Maori, and his black hair shone with a healthy gleam under his baseball cap. He seemed to have Mai's spirit and enthusiasm, and his handsome face was like an open book. The younger teen was quite the opposite of his older brother in that regard, and he seemed always to have an inviting smile on his face. He was shorter than Makku by a couple of inches, and he had a nice athletic build. If Makku had to make a guess, it was probably from playing soccer. In his jean shorts, yellow t-shirt, and navy blue hoodie, he loooked like he was the sporty type, and the shorts showed off his muscular legs. This was definitely a kid who spent hours on one sports field or another, and Makku suspected he shared his father's love for soccer. Even under a hoodie that fitted his frame nicely, Makku could see the hint of definition in the younger teen's arms and chest, and in some ways the kid reminded him of Tal, Tai, Davis, and Daichi. He was definitely a good looking guy, and Makku wasn't so blind that he failed to notice and appreciate the younger boy's finer qualities.

But Nobu wasn't the only one with a nice build. Toma Kuroki also had the look of somebody who spent a lot of time on the field, and he was an undeniably gorgeous young man. With dark brown hair and sparkling silver eyes, he had a smile that could light up the darkest of dungeons, and it didn't help that those eyes of his had a way of looking at you that made you feel like you were the most important person in the world to him. And while he seemed like the teasing type with a very easygoing personality, his eyes were capable of smoldering with intense emotion when he looked at you in such a way that it made you feel like you would follow him anywhere without a second thought. This was a boy who, if fate had deemed it so, would have made a great Digidestined leader every bit as much as Tal, Tai, Davis, and Daichi, and nobody would have contested his leadership skills. Toma had that inner fire about him, and he exuded the same strength and courage as the line of Digidestined leaders who had followed after Tal. Dressed in blue jeans, a red vest, and a brown long-sleeved top, Makku could see the definition in the other boy's biceps, and he couldn't help admiring the dark-haired teen's long legs and slim torso. Toma's skin was also nicely tanned, and his whole face lit up as he laughed at something on the screen of the tablet. As he stretched his limbs to get more comfortable before settling himself close to Shinji again, so as not to stretch the wire too far between them, it made the athletic form of his lean body even more noticeable. It was a sight anybody with eyes would have noticed right away, but even so Makku couldn't help smiling in amusement at his own thoughts. Once again, he wasn't blind to Toma's obvious attractiveness, and turning his gaze to the last teen, as with the other two, he studied the young man more closely than on his previous visit.

Shinji Iwamoto was clearly the opposite of his friend Toma in every sense of the word, both from the way he looked to the way he acted. The two were very much like Tai and Matt in that regard, with one boy having fair features and the other having dark features, and their personalities also shared similarities. One was more cool and aloof while the other was talkative and outgoing. Their fathers, Tal and Kenji, were also the same, and while chances were it was merely a coincidence, Makku couldn't help wondering if all six of them, along with Daichi and Ryoko, were chosen by destiny because of the type of friendship they had with one another. Perhaps the Digital World had a good reason for choosing that particular combination when it came to the leader and his second in command, but what that reason was remained a mystery thus far.

Shinji was about an inch shorter than Toma, but he was still slightly taller than Makku, and unlike the previous two boys, who were the dark and handsome type, Shinji had more of an ethereal beauty about him. With his golden hair and pale skin, he made quite a contrast to the rest of the males in the room, including Noah, and the light dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose made him appear slightly younger than his nineteen years of age. While he wasn't quite as toned as Toma, he still had some definition to his slender build, and he definitely had a nice chest and strong shoulders. Like Toma, he also had long legs, and there was a natural grace about him that made you sit up and take notice. He seemed more like the type who would be into the arts, and with his high cheekbones and classic nose, he made quite a spectacular sight. It would have been a disservice to simply call him handsome, as the word did not do the blond teen any justice. Even calling him gorgeous didn't seem adequate enough to describe his unique beauty. He was simply stunning to look at, and there was an intriguing air of mystery about him that Makku was unable to ignore. But even with such a striking face, his most defining trait was those vivid deep green eyes. If Toma's gaze could be powerful, then Shinji's gaze was ten times even more intense than that, and when he looked at you it made you feel like he could read every inch of your soul.

And not only that, there was just something about him. Something about his personality that seemed instantly attractive.

 _More so even than his looks. It's what's on his mind and what's in his heart that fascinates me most of all. He's...special somehow. I can feel it._

All three of the boys were friendly, good-looking guys, including Shinji, despite his reserved attitude, and Ken was right when he'd said Makku couldn't do wrong with any one of them, but as he allowed himself to study each of them in turn a second time, more often than not he found his gaze returning to the blond teen, whose green eyes had yet to stray from the tablet propped against Toma's knees. Shinji's feet were resting on the coffee table, as well, but he had his legs stretched out in front of him, whereas Toma had his knees up to hold the tablet. They both looked very relaxed, and even though they weren't speaking to each other, Makku could sense their strong brotherly bond of friendship. It felt very much like the one he shared with Noah, and recognizing the connection the two young men shared, he felt the emotions building deep inside his heart begin to stir much closer to the surface.

 _They're as lucky as I am._

"Hey, you lazy bums!" Kae scolded, placing her hands on her hips and glaring indignantly at the other teens. "Don't just sit there! Come greet our guests and show some manners!"

At this, Maori immediately shut off the game, and Aya put down her book without any complaints. Anna swept up her pile of study notes and cheerfully chucked them onto the coffee table at Shinji's feet, and Riya gave them a warm smile, her eyes lighting up with sudden happiness. Nobu dropped his controller and turned to grin at them, and Toma quickly shut the tablet off without protest, his feet dropping to the floor. Shinji calmly pulled out the earbud in his right ear, and settling back on the couch next to Toma, he proceeded to study them in silence without any expression on his face.

Now that Kae had captured their attention, Makku was interested to find out what the day's events might reveal to him, but his curiosity came with a price. While he was definitely intrigued and ready to do a little bit of detective work, at the same time he also felt a tad bit uncertain. There was no turning back now that Kae had gotten the ball rolling, and since he no longer really had a choice in the matter, at this point all he could do was trust his instincts and learn what he could from the behaviour of the three boys, one of whom may or may not be attracted to him.

 _Noah seems so sure, but if it turns out he miscalculated or I'm not interested, I don't particularly like the thought of disappointing someone...or being disappointed...  
_

Makku normally wasn't the type to feel uncertain about anything, so it was with some surprise that he was forced to admit there was an unsettling knot of tension growing somewhere deep within his stomach. A quick glance at Shinji revealed nothing, as the older teen wasn't looking in his direction, and though Toma flashed him a quick smile, the dark-haired boy's attention didn't last long, since he was obviously distracted by Kae's antics. Nobuo was busy turning off the game and putting the controllers back in their place, though he did glance over with a wide grin, and thus Makku couldn't blame the younger teen for his relatively quick greeting. Out of the three of them, Shinji was the only one who hadn't acknowledged him in one form or another, and while that wasn't exactly encouraging, Makku was willing to give the blond the benefit of the doubt. Shinji was much more reserved than the other two boys, as Makku had vaguely noticed the last time he'd been to Highton View Terrace, and though the older teen hadn't even remotely shown any indication that he was at all aware of his presence, Makku chose to let that slide. The day was still young, and there would be plenty of time to analyze Shinji's actions later, hopefully once the blond opened up a bit.

 _I bet I can get him to come out of his shell. I'm good at that sort of thing, if I do say so myself!_

"Miya, it's so good to see you again!" Anna said with obvious enthusiasm, leaping gracefully to her feet and putting her arms around the raven-haired female in a friendly hug. "We didn't have nearly enough time to get to know each other the last time."

"We're so happy you decided to come with Izzy and Ken to visit us," Riya added, giving Miya a hug of her own.

Maori and Aya were also quick to shower affection upon Miya, and happily returning their hugs, Miya beamed at the other girls and said, "We're happy to be here!"

"I take it you guys are going to spend the day with us?" Nobuo asked, getting to his feet and glancing hopefully at Noah.

Noah put an arm around the younger teen, and smiling, he said, "That's the plan. I know all the others would have been happy to join us, but unfortunately there's only so much room in the car."

"Just make sure you tell them they have to take a turn, too," Toma laughed, leaping off the couch and playfully shoving Nobuo aside so he could put his own arm around Noah's shoulders with obvious affection.

Shinji was slower to move from his comfortable seat, and glancing at Toma with an expression that was utterly impossible to read, the golden-haired teen climbed leisurely to his feet, his body language indicating that he wasn't in any hurry to respond to Kae's scolding. Shinji's dark green eyes were hard to read as he sent a quick look in his sister's direction, and greeting Noah with a reserved smile, he said, "Just be wary of my sister. Kae planned the whole day for us, without our consent, I might add. If you end up disappointed, the blame lies with her."

"Hey! You're such a big meanie!" Kae scolded, whacking Shinji upside the head and turning to give Miya a big smile. "I can guarantee you guys will have tons of fun! If I'd left it up to these jokers to plan our day, I bet none of you would ever want to come back here again!"

"Harsh," Toma laughed, pretending to wince.

"You occasionally deserve it," Kae shot back, giving the dark-haired boy a teasing smile.

Makku smiled in amusement, and figuring now was a good time to make his presence known, he glanced at both his cousin and his best friend and said dryly, "Sounds like a couple of people I know."

Miya was quick to send him a rather indignant look, and Noah laughed as their eyes met, since both the raven-haired female and her boyfriend knew not only exactly what he was accusing them of, but also the reason as to why he would make such an assumption in the first place.

 _They sure know how to embarrass a poor innocent victim like myself!_

And that of course had led to the current awkward situation he was in.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Miya declared, giving him her most angelic smile.

"Really? Just remember, I've got plenty to work with when it comes to you and your new sweetheart, dear cousin!"

Riya was the first to pick up on the meaning behind his words, and smiling at Miya, her sapphire eyes sparkling with sudden excitement, she said, "If you don't mind me asking, are you and Noah dating?"

"Is that what he meant?" Maori gasped, clapping her hands together in pure delight.

Miya abruptly turned pink at how easily the other girls had picked up on her new relationship status with Noah, and nodding, she said almost shyly, "Yes, we are."

"And I take it that's something new?" Kae grinned, knowing already what the answer would be.

"A couple of weeks now."

"Best couple weeks of my life," Noah said, giving his girlfriend a fond smile. "In more ways than one."

Makku knew Noah was referring to him with that last statement, and feeling the dark-haired teen's eyes on him, he looked up and gave his best friend a knowing smile, which the other boy instantly returned.

"Congrats to both of you!" Anna interrupted, giving Miya another hug before turning to wrap her arms around Noah in a similar gesture. "I kind of suspected you guys had a thing for each other the first time we saw you, but I didn't want to assume. I'm super happy for both of you!"

"We all kind of wondered, with the way you two were constantly making eyes at each other," Toma teased, dodging as Miya attempted to smack him. "I figured if you guys weren't going out yet at that point, you would be soon enough!"

"Was it really that obvious?" Noah asked, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"You bet it was!" Maori laughed, pushing Anna aside to give Noah her own friendly hug. "And now that it's a done deal, you'd better make sure you treat her well!"

The other girls were quick to congratulate Noah with hugs and playful words, as well, and once again putting his arm around Noah, Toma grinned and said, "Lucky guy. She's a keeper for sure!"

"So don't mess it up now!" Nobuo joked, giving Noah a friendly elbow to the stomach.

Makku was quick to note that Shinji was the only one who hadn't gone out of his way to congratulate the happy couple, but he didn't think it was because the golden-haired teen was callous or uncaring. Quite the contrary, in fact. Shinji merely seemed like the type who simply wasn't used to speaking so openly about his feelings, especially concerning matters of the heart, and while his expression might have appeared neutral, Makku thought he saw a spark of curiosity in the blond teen's green eyes.

 _It's like he's trying to pretend he isn't all that interested, but I can tell he really is._

Noah must have sensed that someone was missing from the round of teasing jokes and well wishes, and separating himself from the chattering crowd, he greeted Shinji with friendly dark eyes and a warm smile, completely unaware of the fact that he had been an object of much scrutiny only moments before. Shinji returned the smile with a simple greeting and a polite nod, and Makku smiled at the way the golden-haired teen's expression had immediately changed the moment Noah looked in his direction. It was clever the way he was able to hide the curiosity in his eyes so easily, like the flick of a switch, and though his expression was guarded, there was no hostility in his rather reserved greeting. While others might have been put off by Shinji's attitude, it didn't affect Noah in the slightest. Instead of taking offense, the dark-haired teen merely returned the nod with one of his own, completely unconcerned by the blond's quiet demeanor.

So far, Makku wasn't seeing whatever it was Noah had glimpsed in one of the three boys during their last trip to Highton View Terrace, but that only proceeded to make him even more curious. If he didn't count the brief smiles he had received from Toma and Nobuo after Kae had accused the others of being impolite, he would have been convinced that all three of the male teens hadn't even noticed his existence. At this point, all of them had hardly shown any interest that he was even there, which didn't bode well for his future romantic prospects. And while some might have been offended at the lack of attention, Makku was not. He simply felt amused at the direction his thoughts were taking, and while he could have made himself the centre of attention quite easily, thanks to his wide range of skills and talents, he was content to sit back and watch for the time being.

Or well, he would have been quite content to remain inconspicuous if he hadn't just suddenly been manhandled by several females, all of whom were attempting to be the first one to hug him.

"It's great to see you again, Makku!" Aya said, beaming at him and pulling him close.

Her enthusiasm was genuine, and returning the smile with one of his own, Makku hugged her back and said, "Same to you."

"Don't forget about me!" Maori interrupted, stepping in front of her sister to receive a hug of her own.

"You don't seem like the quiet type, and yet here you are hiding in the background," Riya gently scolded, giving him a warm smile.

Maori moved aside to let the older girl have a turn, and putting her arms around him, Riya's sapphire gaze settled on something over his shoulder. Makku had no idea what had suddenly caught the dark-haired girl's attention, but for some reason he had the strangest feeling that she was looking at Shinji.

 _Wondering maybe why he isn't making much of an effort? Or is it something else?_

It was something to think about later, but in the meantime he returned Riya's hug and said easily, "I was beginning to think all of you had forgotten about me. That would have been a terrible oversight on your part."

Kae laughed at that, and winking at him, she said, "I don't doubt that for a second. Nobody rocks a pair of glasses and hair that colour the way you do!"

"I'm flattered, really," Makku replied, playing along.

It was easy enough for him to step right into the role, since acting was in his nature, and while Kae's words might have made it sound like she was joking, he knew she was actually dead serious about the compliment. There was no denying he could play the game with the best of them, but even so he felt a warmth inside his heart at the blond female's praise. It made him feel slightly more hopeful and confident that perhaps one of the three guys secretly agreed with her sentiments.

Nobuo, who was an inch or so shorter than he was, came over to rescue him from the women, and putting a friendly arm around his shoulders, the younger boy said, "Don't mind them. They're scary sometimes, even for girls. But they're mostly sane, I think."

Makku started laughing at the immediate outburst of cheerful protests from the women, and glancing sideways at the young teen holding onto him, he took a moment to analyze Nobuo's behaviour. The arm the dark-haired boy had placed around him was warm and amicable, and while Makku always enjoyed being close to others, the touch of Nobu's hand on his shoulder didn't do anything special for him. There was no sense of attraction on his part, and Nobuo's easygoing expression gave nothing away as to how he might be feeling in return.

 _He's super nice, that's for sure, but I'm not really feeling it. As great as he is, I still feel like there's something missing..._

Makku would have analyzed the younger teen's behaviour further, but before he could do so, Nobuo was shoved aside by Toma, who greeted him with a teasing smile. "I'm thinking you're not really the type people forget about very easily."

Makku raised his eyebrows at that, and crossing his arms over his chest, he said nonchalantly, "Really? How so?"

Toma's striking gaze was direct, and there was a confidence about him that suggested he didn't get nervous very easily, and with that enticing smile, he made for an interesting character. Currently those sparkling gray eyes were focused on him, and Makku was quite sure the other boy gave him the once over before hiding a smile and briefly touching his shoulder in a warm greeting. "You've got that vibe about you," the dark-haired boy replied, and this time there was no denying that Toma was studying his profile with open curosity.

 _Is he checking me out?_

At first glance, there was no question that Toma had definitely shown some interest in him, and he hadn't failed to notice the way the young man's silver eyes had slid across his face before traveling slowly down his body, but even so something still didn't seem right to Makku. Toma's interest in him was way too obvious, and because of that he had a sneaking suspicion there was something slightly more meaningful and complicated about the older teen's behaviour that went beyond just simple attraction, but unfortunatey he couldn't figure out what that something was yet. The dark-haired boy's touch had been warm and not the least bit hesitant, and something about that confident hand on his shoulder had caught his attention.

In more ways than one.

Without a doubt, Toma was incredibly handsome and super friendly, but was that enough?

 _I'm not really sure how to explain it, but it's almost like he's caught on to the game and wants to play along..._

"Say hello, Shinji," Riya scolded, giving her older brother a gentle shove. "If you don't be more sociable, Kae will never let you forget it."

"And neither will I," Toma joked, giving his male friend a teasing smile.

Shinji rolled his eyes at both of them, and then suddenly Makku found himself pinned by the older teen's sharp gaze, his breath catching in his throat as they proceeded to study one another in silence. Shinji's jade green eyes sparkled in the sunshine coming through the front window, making them look even more vivid in appearance, and though his intense scrutiny spoke volumes, the older boy's expression was hard to read. In his current state, Makku was unable to decipher the meaning of that deep gaze, which was burning a blazing hot path right into his heart, and unable to look away, he returned Shinji's stare with an expression of innocent curiosity. As they stood there looking at one another, Makku almost forget where he was, and then giving himself a mental shake, he raised his eyebrows and said dryly, "I take it this is a common occurance for you?"

"If you're referring to the way I'm constantly being pestered all the time, then your assumption would be correct," Shinji replied just as dryly, his gaze flicking calmly to his sister before turning back again.

Makku let out a soft laugh at the blunt response, and winking, he said playfully, "I should feel more sympathetic, but considering I'm the pestering type, I can't say I disapprove."

Shinji stared at him for another long moment, and much to Makku's surprise, the blond's lips suddenly curved into a slight smile, giving the other boy a softer look. "I thought you might be."

There was no hint of disapproval in the blond teen's voice, and his tone was light and surprisingly warm. And though Shinji proceeded to nod his head in greeting, he made no move to close the distance between them. Instead, he remained standing where he was, content to simply watch and observe.

 _Interesting..._

Makku was quick to note that the golden-haired boy was the only teen, male or female, who hadn't greeted him with some form of physical contact, and while most people probably wouldn't have noticed the difference, the lack of something even as simple as a touch on the arm or shoulder had immediately stood out to him. Though he didn't really consider it a big deal, for some reason he found that absence of physical touch rather intriguing.

 _It's not that he's afraid to approach me, of that I'm sure. It feels more like...like he's testing me or something. It's like he wants me to prove my worth before he'll allow himself to open up to me._

There was nothing in Shinji's striking green eyes to hint that he was particularly interested, especially if you compared his somewhat subdued greeting next to Toma's, and as they stood there facing each other, the blond's brilliant gaze remained firmly fixed upon his face rather than wandering to the rest of his body. Not once did Shinji's eyes stray the way Toma's had, and next to the dark-haired boy, it made the blond's lack of enthusiasm a lot more difficult to interpret.

That wasn't exactly encouraging for Makku, and with Nobu's apparent lack of romantic interest and his uncertainities about Toma's bold behaviour, instead of being closer to a guess, he felt even more confused.

But even so, as Shinji looked at him with eyes that betrayed no hint of any attraction, he felt the faint flutter of something stirring deep inside his chest. It caught him by surprise, and startled at the unexpected change in his heart, he suddenly found himself quickly averting his gaze. It was odd to feel his body behaving in ways it had never done before, and unsure of what to make of the way his pulse was pounding painfully in his ears, he had to take a deep breath to steady his nerves.

 _He just has to look at me, and I feel like I can't turn away. It's like my brain loses track of all my thoughts, and all I can focus on is him. And then it's like...like I want to know everything about him. I want to be a part of whatever goes on inside that head of his._

And if there was one thing he was certain of, it was the fact that he knew there were a lot of wonderful things going on inside the blond teen's enigmatic thoughts, which was why he was so eager to know what was on the other boy's mind as they stared at each other. Shinji was a very puzzling creature, and with that inscrutable expression on his handsome face and the way he seemed so unconcerned about his surroundings, was it any wonder Makku had a hard time maintaining his composure?

I _wonder what Noah's thinking right now..._

His best friend didn't seem particularly concerned by the rather lackluster greetings, which didn't exactly encourage any excitement in the romance department thus far, but lucky for him, the day was still young. Noah must have shared his sentiments on the matter because instead of looking concerned, the dark-haired boy merely smiled at Shinji before turning his attention to Kae. Slipping his hand into Miya's, he said easily, "So what's first on the agenda?"

"We're feeding you," Kae laughed, tugging energetically on her blond ponytail. "There's this really awesome diner fairly close by, and you guys have to try the food. Their burgers are amazing, and don't even get me started on their fries and onion rings. It''ll be our treat!"

"Well, if you're offering to pay, I'm not going to say no!" Miya laughed, beaming at the other girl.

Makku suddenly remembered how he had teased Taka, Mickey, and Sam about burgers only just that morning, and smiling in amusement, he said, "I'm certainly not one to turn down a good burger. What do you think, Noah?"

"Count me in," the dark-haired boy laughed, smiling at him in return. "I guess Dai and the others won't be the only ones having some good, greasy food today!"

"Let's get going then! I'm starving!" Nobu cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"I'll let all of our parents know where we're going," Riya informed them, hurrying off to the kitchen. She returned within moments, and making their way towards the door, they headed back down to the first floor, stopping only once to call out a friendly greeting to a young couple passing them in the hall. Apparently the man and women lived in the apartment next to the Iwamoto's, and according to Riya, they were super nice. Makku was walking behind Shinji and Toma, and though the atmosphere within the group was friendly and comfortable, not once did either of the two boys acknowledge him with even so much as a quick glance over the shoulder.

 _If this is the way they were behaving the last time we were at Highton View Terrace, then how on earth was Noah able to pick up on any romantic hints of interest?_

An intriguing question.

 _And Nobu's not cooperating much more than the other two are. So far, he hasn't been paying any attention to me either. They sure know how to destroy a man's ego, I'll give them that._

Amused at his own thoughts, Makku was content to study Toma's muscular back and Shinji's strong shoulders with enthusiasm, regardless of their lack of interest, and as he let his eyes wander over the blond-haired teen's lovely profile, Toma suddenly glanced back at him, catching him by surprise. The dark-haired boy's gray eyes were hard to read as they followed the line of sight that led back to Shinji's lean form, and realizing he had been caught staring, Makku was careful to keep his expression neutral.

 _I suppose I should be a bit more discreet. It wouldn't do to have either one of them find out about Noah's plan before I've had a chance to figure out which one of the three might have feelings for me._

There was also another issue he needed to be careful about. As much as he was curious to find out who the mystery man was, he still needed to protect himself from disappointment in case it turned out that none of them were truly interested after all, but that wasn't the only risk. There was also the possibility that he could end up growing fond of one of them only to find out they didn't share the same sentiment. At the same time, he needed to be sensitive and understanding towards their feelings. He couldn't allow himself to give off the impression that he favoured one over the other, lest he place his affections on one boy in particular, only to find out later he had suspected the wrong one. If that were to happen, not only would he end up hurting himself, but it would also be upsetting for the male teen who had sincerely shown an interest in him. Makku didn't want to make the mystery guy feel terrible by falling for one of his two friends, who in turn wouldn't even return those feelings. That would just be hurtful and embarrassing all around to everybody, and it was a situation he wanted to avoid if he could help it.

 _My curiosity was perfectly innocent. Toma couldn't have come to any conclusions yet based off of one simple look._

It was hard to tell for sure, since Toma wasn't saying anything, and giving the other boy a quick smile, Makku stepped past him, their arms brushing as he did so. There was no obvious reaction from Toma at the sudden contact, which Makku was careful not to respond to, and sensing a pair of eyes on his back, he quickly stepped outside.

Out in the sunshine, it took his eyes a moment to adjust, and motioning for them to follow her, Anna said, "It's this way!"

As they started off down the street, Makku once again found himself trailing behind at the back of the group, and gazing up at the sky, he let his mind wander to places it had never before had an opportunity to visit. How was one supposed to go about determining whether another guy was interested anyways? Right now, he wasn't seeing any opportunities, and since this was really his first time even attempting to seriously pursue another guy, he wasn't quite sure how to go about it.

 _Noah probably expects a guess by the end of the day, but so far I'm not having much luck. It might be that I'll have to disappoint him..._

As he continued to contemplate the best way to go about trying his luck with the other boys without giving himself away, he suddenly felt a gentle hand touch the sleeve of his green hoodie. The contact was so unexpected that for a moment he almost thought he had imagined it, but that was impossible. Even the most amazing flight of fancy couldn't have conjured up such a wonderful feeling in the pit of his stomach, of that he was sure. There was just simply no way he could have misinterpreted what had definitely felt like the brush of long, slender fingers gliding over the fabric of his clothing, and because of that he felt his heart skip a beat.

The warmth of that hand immediately traveled up his arm like a trail of fire smoldering along his skin, and the touch of those lovely fingers sent his already heightened senses into overdrive. The feel of that sudden human contact had startled him so much, he almost tripped, but the hand kept a firm grip on his bicep to steady him until he regained his balance. Jerking his head up in surprise, he found himself staring into Shinji's green eyes, but there was something different about that vivid gaze this time. The intensity of his expression was still there, but for some reason his eyes were a lot easier to read compared to when they had exchanged a rather subdued greeting earlier in the morning, and the sudden change in his behaviour immediately caught Makku's attention. It seemed like Shinji had drop his guard somewhat, and he couldn't help wondering why that might be the case. Despite his better judgement, he found himself showing interest, and unable to stop himself, he began to go over all the possible reasons as to why Shinji suddenly seemed a lot more willing to get involved with him. Was it perhaps because the blond was no longer under the scrutiny of a crowd, and he was free to act as he pleased without the watchful eyes of his friends following his every move? Did it make him feel more comfortable about showing his emotions when he could do so on a more personal level rather than in a group setting?

It was something to think about, and reflecting on what he knew about Shinji so far, he was starting to suspect that he might be on the right track.

 _He doesn't seem embarrassed to show his feelings. Cautious would be a more accurate way of putting it, I think._

"If you don't keep up, you're going to get left behind," Shinji said lightly, the sultry tone of his voice sending sudden shivers down Makku's spine.

As soon as he was steady on his feet, he felt Shinji drop his arm, and Makku glanced at the other boy to see if he had noticed anything out of the ordinary. Nothing about Shinji's demeanor suggested he had felt anything unusual, and while the blond's expression was softer and pleasant, it didn't really give much away.

 _He definitely takes after his father. It's the very same expression Kenji often wears._

Now that they were standing a lot closer to one another, Makku could make out the small freckles running along the bridge of Shinji's nose more easily, but instead of them taking away from the blond's appearance, the freckles only made him look that much more striking and pleasing to the eye.

As he stood there appreciating the spectacular view, it took him a moment to realize he was finding it difficult to turn away from those beautiful green eyes, and hoping to cover his blunder, he said smoothly, "I'm sure all of you would take it upon yourselves to rescue me if it came to that."

"Toma would," Shinji replied, his green gaze sliding over to the dark-haired boy walking several paces ahead of them. "Force of habit with him."

There was a touch of annoyance in Shinji's tone, but the effect was ruined by the hint of affection that simmered just underneath the surface of his words. It was obvious that Shinji had a lot of respect for Toma, even if he wasn't the type to admit it in public.

The similarities between Shinji and his father made Makku smile, but at the same time he couldn't help wondering if those words were Shinji's way of hinting that Toma might have feelings for him. Why else would the blond suggest that Toma wouldn't mind rescuing him if he got lost?

 _Toma was the most obvious out of the bunch when it came to showing interest...but even so...  
_

It wasn't enough to just make a guess, at least not for Makku. He was the type of person who could not settle with just a theory or a lack of evidence. He needed to know for sure, and because of that he couldn't just let the other boy's statement go unchallenged. It wasn't in his nature to simply wait to see if his assumptions were correct, and thus there was no way he was going to let the blond change the subject. Instead, he took a step closer to the other boy, and feigning a look of hurt, he said boldly, "Are you implying that _you_ wouldn't come and rescue me if I got lost in this unfamiliar city?"

Shinji regarded him with a steady look, and instead of replying he simply starting walking again, his golden hair shining brightly in the sunshine. Makku caught up to him easily, and as the two continued down the sidewalk side by side, he regarded the other boy with raised eyebrows, expecting an answer.

Sensing his gaze, Shinji glanced at him and said mildly, "Is that what you think?"

 _That sounded almost like a challenge._

Makku studied the older teen for a moment, and closing the space between them, he leaned over and said softly near the blond's ear, "Not really. You don't seem like the type to ignore somebody who needs your help."

"That's because I'm not," Shinji replied, nudging him playfully in the shoulder before pulling away again.

Makku had to admit he was starting to like this more open and adventurous side of Shinji, and conscious of the warm presence beside him, he nodded his head towards Toma and said, "I take it you two are good friends?"

"Since the day we could walk and talk," Shinji snorted, shaking his head at himself. "You wouldn't think so to look at us, I suppose."

"I wouldn't say that. It was pretty obvious to me."

Makku could feel Shinji's eyes on him again, those green orbs searching his face for any sign that he wasn't being truthful or genuine, and calmly nodding his head towards Noah, who was joking around with Aya and Maori, the blond said, "What about you?"

Makku almost smiled, but somehow he managed to keep a straight face, despite the fact that he suddenly felt all tingly inside at the way the blond teen was showing an interest. He could feel Shinji still watching him, and though he kept his face averted, he could sense the other boy's quiet curiosity. For some reason, it made him want to reach out and touch the blond, but sensing that it might be too soon for any type of more intimate contact, he managed to restrain himself and simply let the conversation develop on its own. "He's my best friend, if that's what you're asking. Awesome guy. Love him to pieces and all that mushy goodness. I'd probably die for him if he asked me to...but afterwords I'd totally come back to haunt him relentlessly just for the sheer fun of it!"

Shinji stared at him, and giving the other boy his most innocent smile, he said, "I've always been the loyal type. I haven't been best friends with Noah for very long, you know. It sort of just kind of happened, but he's not complaining. I would think he has better sense than that, since I am, after all, simply irreplaceable."

"You're something else, that's for sure," Shinji finally replied, a faint smile beginning to form at the corners of his mouth.

It was a rather mysterious response, one that left several possibilities of what it could mean, but despite the fact that it could have been meant as either an insult or a compliment, Makku wasn't worried.

After all, he had now successfully accomplished getting Shinji to show some interest in him, and as far as he was concerned, that alone deserved a hearty pat on the back.

 _I've definitely caught his attention now. That's something, at least._

Though the blond teen remained silent, Makku was acutely aware of the fact that Shinji was still watching him closely, and trying his best not to smile, he glanced away and said suggestively, "I certainly like to think so."

 _But what do you think?_

Looking up at the blond teen again, Makku thought he caught a spark of emotion in that neutral green gaze, though Shinji's expression remained impossible to read, but before the other boy had a chance to reply, they were interrupted by a female voice that was attempting to get their attention.

"Hey, you two! You're holding us up!" Kae shouted from further up ahead, waving her hand in the air like a maniac, which caused several other pedestrians to stare as they passed by the blond female and her large group of teenage friends.

Distracted, Makku somehow managed to pull his eyes away from the handsome blond, who was still staring intently at him, and giving his brain a mental shake, he realized that the others were waiting for the two of them at the corner of a stoplight, their expressions indicating they had missed the 'walk' signal while he and Shinji had been chatting with each other, the ease of their conversation allowing them to move at a leisurely pace. Though they were still several metres away from the others, he could still sense Noah's curious gaze and Miya's obvious interest, but surprisingly enough, the rest of the teens didn't seem particularly interested in what he and Shinji had been doing. Except for Toma, that is. The dark-haired boy definitely looked interested, and glancing at Shinji, who was now staring at the buildings across the street, Makku suddenly had a feeling that the blond was avoiding Toma's searching gaze. It made him curious, and catching the dark-haired boy's eyes, he waited in silence as Toma studied him for a moment before turning to Shinji and saying in a teasing voice, "Someone's being quite adventurous today. I don't think I've seen you chat up a newcomer this easily before, Shin."

"I need a break from you every once in a while," Shinji shot back, rolling his eyes at his friend. "I figured this was a good place to start."

Toma grabbed his chest in a dramatic display of hurt, and turning to Noah, he said, "Can't you just feel the love?"

Noah laughed, and exchanging a smile with his girlfriend, he said, "You guys remind me so much of Dai and Ryoko. And from what I hear, back in their day, Tai and Matt were cut from the same mold."

"Well, so was Shinji's father. Shin's a chip off the old block for sure," Toma teased, grinning at the golden-haired teen.

"And you're just like Tal," Shinji said smoothly, without missing a beat.

Now that the blond teen was looking directly at Toma, Makku could almost feel the hidden conversation taking place between the two young men, but unfortunately he wasn't able to decipher the meaning behind the telepathic messages they were sending back and forth right under his nose. It was obvious, though, that they shared a close bond, and whatever thoughts the two were conveying to one another without his knowledge, he could tell there was something significant about the look that passed between them. There was also a sense of tension between the two friends, but it wasn't the awkward type. It was the pleasant type that suggested there was a hint of anticipation in the air, as if they were waiting for something exciting to happen.

 _But what, I wonder...That's the real question.  
_

"Admit it, you love that about me," Toma said confidently, giving the blond a knowing smile.

Shinji made a show of ignoring his best friend, and waving his hand at the intersection, he said smoothly, "The light's green."

Now that they were standing with the whole group, Makku was forced to step away from Shinji as the rest of his friends moved in around him, and together they all crossed the street as quickly as possible, doing their best to make it across in time so as not to impede traffic. Once they were on the other side of the crosswalk, Kae pointed to what looked like an old diner, which appeared to be a popular hangout for teenagers and young adults. It was located on the left side of the street, and it had a cheerful atmosphere about it. "Here we are, guys! Let's head on inside!"

Makku quickly stepped in after the others, and making their way to one of the large round booths, they all scrambled to take a seat, with him being one of the last to reach the table. Once they were comfortable, he was surprised to find that somehow he had ended up sitting between Shinji and Toma, and though he hadn't planned for that to happen, he couldn't say he was disappointed about the seating arrangement. Since there were eleven of them, there wasn't exactly a lot of elbow room, and that meant he didn't have much choice when it came to being up close and personal with the two guys on either side of him.

Which could, in fact, work in his favour.

 _It'll give me an opportunity to study both Shinji and Toma without making it look too obvious that I'm watching them._

The diner itself had a nice old-fashioned feel to it, and the booths and tables were covered in traditional red and white checkered tablecloths. The plush seats and chairs were a rich chocolate brown colour, and the place was brightly lit thanks to the sun coming in through the large windows. Though the restaurant was buzzing with conversations, it wasn't loud enough to cause a distraction. Instead, it provided a nice hum of background noise, and the smell of grilled food lingered pleasantly in the air. From what Makku could see on the plates of the other patrons, the menu looked delicious, and smiling to himself he sat back in his seat and proceeded to soak up the atmosphere of the building. Most of the people in the diner at the moment were teenagers or young adults, and they all seemed to be having a good time. Even the few older couples and the group of elderly friends near the back didn't seem out of place amongst the younger generation, which gave the diner a nice, homey feel to it.

Across the table from him, Noah was sitting between Miya and Anna, and he could see both his cousin and his best friend watching him with mischevious smiles on their faces. He knew exactly what they were thinking, as they were making it very obvious they had noticed his position between Shinji and Toma, however accidental it might have been, and ignoring the fact that he was old enough to know better, he cheerfully stuck his tongue out at them and kicked Noah underneath the table.

The dark-haired boy winced in pain, a small grunt escaping his mouth, and ever the perceptive one, Riya leaned across Anna and said with concern, "Are you okay? Did you hit yourself on the table?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Noah replied, looking very amused as he rubbed the sore spot just below his knee.

Next to Miya sat Kae, and next to her was Nobu, who was gazing curiously at Noah, his expression making it obvious he didn't have a clue what was going on. Maori sat on Nobu's other side, and next to her on the right was Aya. Toma was seated on Aya's left, if judging from her perspective rather than from the view facing her, followed by Makku himself. That left Shinji on the end across from Riya, who was next to Anna.

Now, despite the fact that he was sitting between two very attractive young men, normally in a situation such as this Makku wouldn't feel at all fazed by the potentially embarrassing situation he had placed himself in, but in this case it was a bit of a different story since he knew full well that he had a curious audience to distract him. It was a bit awkward knowing that he was being watched very closely by both Noah and Miya, and aware of the fact that they were witnessing the whole affair, he suddenly felt very conscious of the two boys he now found himself sandwiched in between. Toma's broad shoulder and muscular thigh were jabbing into him on his right side, and he could feel the warmth from the soccer player's toned body soaking into his clothing and heating up his skin. And because they were sitting so close together, he couldn't help but notice the firmness of Toma's lean form and the way the dark-haired boy's current sitting position showed off his slim stomach. On his left, Shinji had a bit more room to move around, since the blond was sitting on the aisle, but even so Makku was still acutely aware of the other boy's strong presence.

 _Well, isn't this quite the predicament._

It was an amusing thought, and forgetting about Toma for a moment, Makku found himself reflecting on the feeling of Shinji's much more subtle touch, which had immediately invaded every fibre of his being as soon as his mind had absorbed the sensation. Toma was definitely the more bold and flashy of the two, and yet oddly enough, he found himself feeling a lot more intrigued by Shinji's quiet, understated demeanor compared to the dark-haired boy's undeniable charm and charisma.

While it felt nice sitting next to Toma, it was still somehow an entirely different sensation than what it felt like to sit next to Shinji. There was no denying he was conscious of Toma closeness, but overall it didn't really do that much for him. In a lot of ways, it felt like sitting next to Noah. And while he loved Noah immensely and they definitely shared a special bond that both of them were more than willing to admit to, sitting next to his best friend did not feel at all like how it felt sitting next to Shinji. The sensation between the two was entirely different, and when it came to Toma, the dark-haired teen felt more like Noah than he felt like Shinji. To him, Toma had more of the brother bond and friendship feeling the way Noah did.

Shinji, on the other hand...

The older boy was sitting forward in his seat with his elbows resting on the table, and his right thigh was pressing lightly against Makku's left one, which for some reason he seemed unable to ignore. And while the same was true with Toma's thigh, which was pressed up against his right one, it was Shinji's closeness that seemed to resonate somewhere deep within his heart. Unlike with Toma, Shinji's warm touch caused a sudden tingling sensation to crawl up and down his left leg, and the heat he could feel radiating off the blond's body made his skin feel like it was burning beneath his jeans. It was a strangely enjoyable sensation, and Makku could feel his heart starting to race at the sudden realization of just _how_ close they were actually sitting next to one another. It would have been only too easy for Shinji to slip an arm around him if the blond wanted to, and imagining the scenario in his head, he felt his stomach muscles tense at the pleasant picture he had conjured up almost unconsciously inside his mind.

 _Is it just me, or does he sense something the way I do?_

It was almost as if the blond had read his mind because all of a sudden Shinji leaned back in his seat, causing their shoulders to touch. The sudden extra contact made him almost jump in surprise, and as the warmth of the other boy's shoulder began to seep through his shirt, he felt a slight shiver race up and down his spine. He could feel goosebumps starting to break out on both his arms and legs, but despite the close contact they shared and how it was obviously affecting him in a very pleasing manner, he was somehow able to keep his face expressionless.

After all, he couldn't let Noah or Miya have any satisfaction at the way he seemed to have lost control over his own body.

 _If they knew what was going on right now, they would never let me forget it! But in the meantime...  
_

Shinji's golden hair was glowing brilliantly under the lights, and as Makku discreetly studied the other boy's profile, he felt his heart skip a bit. The blond's jade eyes were sparkling with an expression that he couldn't quite place, and shifting slightly in his seat, he felt strangely in tune with both Shinji's physical presence and what might be hiding behind that unreadable expression. As he sat there unintentionally invading the other boy's personal space, Makku swore he could feel every muscle and curve on the blond's slim body, which made every accidental touch or unconscious brush of the arm feel like a jolt of electricity shooting through his nervous system. The sensation made him feel slightly dizzy, and struggling to remain in control of his emotions, he shook his head to clear it. It was ridiculous to think so, but he was almost sure he could feel every breath the other boy took, and he was also very aware of the blond's scent. Shinji smelled clean and fresh, as if he had just recently got out of the shower that morning, and the faint forest inspired aroma tickled his nose.

 _He is very good looking, but...it's more than just that..._

"Well?" Noah asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Makku blinked in surprise, and realizing he hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention to what the others were talking about, he said, "Sorry?"

Noah grinned at him, and Makku could see the other boy glancing between Toma and Shinji, making it rather obvious what the dark-haired teen was thinking. No doubt his friend had caught him studying the two boys on either side of him, and giving him an innocent smile, Noah said, "I take it you didn't hear the question?"

Makku gave his friend an offended look, and smiling mischievously at Noah, he said playfully, "I was a little busy, as I'm sure you noticed."

This time it was his turn to receive a kick under the table, and letting out a grunt of pain, he winced and rubbed the sore spot where Noah's foot had made contact with his knee. A considerate hand on his shoulder made him freeze, the sudden contact sending his heart into overdrive, and leaning closer to him, Shinji murmured in his ear, "Something wrong?"

The blond boy's warm breath brushed across his cheek, and for a moment Makku completely forgot where he was. Now that Shinji had moved even closer to him, he was painfully aware of the gentle fingers resting lightly on his shoulder, and the other boy's fresh scent began to invade his nostrils even more prominently. At this point, he realized he should probably say something, but he was so distracted by Shinji's close proximity that for some reason he seemed unable to utter a coherent sentence.

By this time, he was pretty sure the boy Noah was insisting had shown interest in him wasn't Nobuo, since the young teen definitely wasn't showing any signs of romantic interest as far as he could tell. Nobu would occasionally send a smile in his direction, but the younger boy's actions were clearly nothing more than friendly curiosity, which he also directed towards both Noah and Miya. In fact, Nobu didn't seem particularly interested in romance at all at this stage of his life, which only left Toma and Shinji. When it came to the two older boys, their actions were definitely much more mysterious, and he could sense some sort of hidden meaning behind their slightly secretive behaviour, which was an important aspect that was missing from Nobu's honest and carefree demeanor. And while both the older teens were very suitable matches and just all around nice guys, for some reason Makku suddenly found himself secretly hoping that Shinji was the one Noah had been referring to rather than Toma.

 _Shinji seems so...interesting. I'd love to know what's going on inside that head of his..._

"Makku?"

 _Oh yes, that's right. He asked me if something was wrong._

Makku kicked himself under the table for his obvious lapse in concentration, and realizing Shinji was watching him closely, he put on his best smile and said easily, "I'm fine, but it was sweet of you to ask."

Shinji pulled back slightly to gaze calmly into his eyes, but despite the blond's failure to react, Makku could still feel the weight of the other boy's intense gaze as a spark of something he couldn't quite define seemed to pass between them. It was a strange sensation, and shifting slightly so they were fully facing each other, Shinji said smoothly, "If you're sure."

 _Well, other than the fact that Noah and Miya are harassing me!_

The thought brought a smile to his face, and doing his best to hide it, he lightly touched the other boy's arm and said playfully, "I'm sure. Although if not being fine means I get to see what I suspect is your more sensitive side, I can pretend not to be fine if you would like."

Shinji stared at him, obviously caught off guard, and though the blond's expression never changed, Makku thought he could detect a faint flicker of embarrassment at such a bold response to what had been a relatively general statement. Though the blond didn't show it, something about the way Shinji looked at him made it seem as if the other boy was a bit surprised at the way he had received such an honest reply, and mentally congratulating himself, Makku was quick to back up his words with a smile that was both open and sincere. As an added bonus, Shinji hadn't pulled away from his touch, and realizing their knees had also come in physical contact under the table, thanks to Shinji's change in position, he took a moment to relish the lovely feeling of having the blond sitting so close to him before removing his hand from the other boy's shoulder. It was only after he had dropped his hand that Shinji finally turned back towards the table, and thinking back on the way the blond's green eyes hadn't even once strayed to the hand on his shoulder the whole time it had rested there, Makku found himself wondering if there was any significance to the way the blond had handled the exchange with apparent ease. There was no flash of concern or hint of suspicion in Shinji's eyes, and though they hadn't known each other for very long, Makku could already feel himself starting to grow more comfortable around the blond teen, which he certainly wasn't going to complain about.

If Noah wanted an answer then he was going to give his friend an answer, one way or another.

 _But what if it's Toma and not Shinji?_

Well, that would certainly be embarrassing.

Though Shinji was now facing towards the table again, the two of them continued to stare at one another in silence, and just when it looked as if the blond might answer, Kae suddenly took control of the conversation and said, "So, what are we all going to order?"

Makku quickly glanced away from Shinji, certain that he was being watched, but luckily the others were all too absorbed in the menu to pay attention to what was going on across the table, including Miya and Noah. Thus, he was pretty sure nobody had heard the playful responses he had exchanged with the blond teen or noticed the crackle of electricity in the air that seemed to radiate between them.

 _Still, best to be careful. At least until I have a better idea of who might have shown interest in me._

After a spirited debate, a round of cheeseburgers, fries, and soft drinks were ordered, and as they waited for their food to arrive, Makku chose that moment to once again discreetly study Shinji's profile as the blond listened attentively to a funny story Toma was telling the group about a soccer game that involved a rogue ball and a mishap with the girl's locker room. Shinji's green eyes remained firmly focused on his friend the whole time the dark-haired teen was talking, and though he smiled and laughed softly in all the right places, Makku had a feeling the other boy was a bit preoccupied. For one thing, the smile was rather reserved, and though that was probably normal for Shinji, at the same time there was something about his demeanor that suggested he was distracted by whatever was on his mind, though Toma didn't seem to notice.

 _Or maybe Toma has noticed and he's either ignoring it or pretending he hasn't seen a thing._

It was hard to tell, since the dark-haired boy was completely engrossed in telling his story, and though Makku was sure Shinji wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him, as the blond hadn't even so much as glanced in his direction, he didn't allow something so trivial to dampen his mood. After all, Shinji seemed quite content to sit close to him, when the blond could just as easily have stretched out towards the aisle a bit to make more room, and because of that he wasn't complaining. He could still feel the warmth of Shinji's thigh pressing against his own, and every so often they would bump elbows or their shoulders would touch. Each time that happened, it sent little jolts of electricity running up and down his left arm, and conscious of how much he enjoyed the sensation, he couldn't say he was trying all that hard to be careful of his movements. And since Shinji wasn't objecting or making any kind of effort to pull away from him, he saw no reason to avoid a little bodily contact.

In theory, indulging in a little physical touch should have given him a better indication as to whether or not the blond was interested, but despite their closeness, Shinji wasn't giving anything away. The other boy's face remained impassive, and Makku found himself wondering if Shinji was even at all aware of the contact between them.

 _Does he notice at all?_

It didn't look it, but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't hiding something behind that gorgeous green gaze, which was as usual hard to read. He wasn't talking much either, which was a shame, since Makku also liked the sound of the blond teen's voice.

 _His tone is so exquisite and easy to listen to. I bet he's excellent at conversation when he chooses to be._

The waitress arrived with their food just as Toma finished off his story, and after thanking their server, a comfortable silence fell over the table as everybody started in on their burgers with enthusiasm. Makku accepted Toma's offer of the ketchup bottle with a smile, and as he went to use it on his burger, he saw Shinji and the dark-haired boy exchange looks. Shinji's expression was rather subdued, and it looked like Toma was trying to say something with his silver eyes. The silent exchange between the two young men didn't escape Makku's attention, but he pretended not to notice and instead took a sip of his soda and proceeded to concentrate on his burger and fries.

At least that was how it would have looked to everybody else sitting at the table. Though his eyes were concentrated on his food, in reality every nerve in his body was focused on Shinji's close proximity, and because of that he couldn't help wondering what exactly Toma had been trying to say to the blond.

 _I very much doubt it had anything to do with me. Wouldn't it be grand if I suddenly developed a healthy dose of paranoia..._

Because that, of course, was the last thing he needed right now.

"Excellent choice, guys! These burgers are amazing!" Miya suddenly spoke up, beaming at the whole group before taking a sip of her drink.

"We thought you guys would like them," Nobu replied, grinning at Miya. "Kae definitely made the right choice when she picked this place. They serve awesome food here, and the staff are super nice."

"We've all been coming here together ever since we were kids," Riya added, exchanging a smile with Anna. "It's kind of like our home away from home."

"As I'm sure you guys noticed, this place is a pretty popular hangout for teenagers and young adults, but not overly so," Maori explained. "Enough people come here to give the place a nice buzz, but it's never ridiculously overcrowded or anything like that."

"I can't say I disagree with your choice of restaurant," Noah said, giving his food an approving look. "This is probably the best burger I've ever tasted."

Makku cheerfully agreed with his friend, and turning to Kae, he said, "How did you find out about this place?"

"Shinji and Toma were the ones who first discovered it," the blond girl replied, winking at her brother.

Makku turned to look inquiringly at Shinji, intrigued by this sudden revelation, and finishing his own cheeseburger, the older boy said smoothly, "We stumbled across it one day when we were kids. I think I was maybe thirteen."

"You were, and I was twelve," Toma replied, smiling fondly at the memory.

"We ended up staying late at school that day because of Toma's soccer practice, so by the time we left we were pretty hungry," Shinji explained, glancing at the dark-haired boy. "I was spending the night at Toma's, and since Inca and Tal were going to be out for most of the evening, they had given Toma some money earlier that morning to treat ourselves to dinner."

"We probably spent at least an hour searching for the perfect place before we finally stumbled across this joint," Toma butted in, leaning back in his seat and draping an arm across the back of the booth over Aya's shoulders. "I knew as soon as I saw it that we were going to end up coming here a lot."

Shinji nodded in agreement, and sitting back as well, he said, "I like the atmosphere of this place. Even though there are other people around, it's a comfortable place to chat. It has an old fashioned sort of feeling to it. In some ways it almost feels more like a coffee shop than a diner. We would come here often after Toma's soccer practices just to hang out and eat some good food. Still do, even to this day."

"And you still pull out all your notes as soon as we sit down and bury yourself in one of your stories," Toma laughed, smiling with affection at the blond boy. "Some things never change, am I right?"

"You never do," Shinji replied, his expression growing suddenly much warmer as the glow of the sun coming through the windows softened his handsome features.

 _Wait a minute..._

The subject of stories caused Makku to sit up straighter in his seat, and keeping his gaze focused on Shinji, he leaned a little closer and said with interest, "Notes?"

"Shin's a writer," Toma explained before the blond could answer, grinning at his best friend. "Novels, poems, screenplays...You name it, he can write it. To his credit, he never pulls his stuff out when I'm at practice or when I'm playing a soccer game, even now that I'm a member of the team at the university where we're both going to school. He always waits to do his work after I'm finished with soccer, and then he does it either here at the diner or later at one of our houses. That's what we like to do after class. He writes while I chat nonstop, and at the same time we both get to indulge in some awesome tasting food. It's just our thing, you know?"

"So he writes while you do all the talking?" Noah asked, looking amused. "One question. Does he answer you back?"

"All the time," Toma replied, grinning in the blond's direction.

Shinji returned the blond's gaze with raised eyebrows, and crossing his arms over his chest, he said, "You don't exactly make it easy to ignore you."

"Not like you would, even if I gave you the chance," Toma shot back, looking triumphant. "You love me too much to ignore me."

Makku was oddly moved by Toma's story, and watching Shinji roll his eyes at the dark-haired teen, he said, "Is that what you eventually want to do with your life? Something that involves creative writing?"

Shinji was starting to look a tad embarrassed, and glancing away from him, the blond murmured, "Eventually, yes. I'm not sure what I want to do exactly, but I know I want to write."

"All of his courses at the university are related to either English, liberal arts, or creative writing," Toma informed them. "One day he'll be famous, but until then he won't let anybody but me read his stuff, not even his parents or siblings."

"Which is so unfair, I might add!" Kae complained, glaring playfully at her brother.

"Leave him alone," Riya scolded, giving her older sister a look. "He'll show us his work when he's ready. And once he does, I'll be looking forward to the surprise."

Makku raised his eyebrows, and glancing at Toma, he said in a teasing voice, "Is Shinji any good at writing?"

"He's amazing," Toma said simply, his smile growing wider as Shinji began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. The blond was looking more and more embarrassed by the minute, and it was obvious he wasn't used to being praised for his skills in such a public setting.

 _It shows off his softer and more vulnerable side, a side of him I think I would very much like to see a lot more often._

The thought brought a soft smile to Makku's face, and turning to look directly at the blond teen, he studied the other boy's dark green gaze for a moment before saying warmly, "I believe it. You seem like you would be good with words."

His statement must have caught Shinji off guard because the blond suddenly looked at him in surprise, and as the two of them stared at each other, one again Makku was awarded with a small smile. "You're not so bad with words yourself."

"Well, I am involved in the drama club at school, and it's a subject I've taken every year it's been available for me to do so. I've also done lots of theatre productions for both the school and the community, which is something I've been involved with ever since I was little. I love acting. It's always been my calling."

"Really?" Shinji asked, looking quite interested all of a sudden.

Whether it was unconscious or not, Makku couldn't quite tell, but he suddenly became very aware of the fact that the blond was leaning closer towards him, making it difficult for him to focus on anything other than those brilliant green eyes, and realizing he finally had Shinji's full attention, he rested his chin in his hand and took his time studying the other boy's handsome features.

The fact that Shinji was obviously interested was a good sign that they had found common ground to tread upon, which would definitely help to get the blond to open up to him a lot more, and nodding his head in response to the question, he said pleasantly, "I'd like to get into live theatre one day. There's nothing I love more than performing on the stage for an audience."

"I can see why," Shinji said softly, gazing into his eyes. "And I don't doubt you're probably very good at what you do. I take it you'll eventually get into preforming arts then once you've graduated from high school?"

Makku winked at the other boy, and nodding, he said, "That's the plan."

"The two go hand in hand really," Shinji murmured, almost speaking to himself. "A theatre production needs both good writing and good actors to be successful."

 _How very true. I wonder...could it possibly be the same for us? Is this his way of trying to tell me he's interested?_

Makku felt his heart flutter at the thought, and keeping his expression neutral, he said, "I don't think anyone mentioned it before, but T.K. is a novelist. He does a lot of writing as well. You would probably get along great with him."

"I'll have to have a nice conversation with him then at some point," Shinji replied, brushing golden hair out of his eyes and giving him a warm smile.

At this point Makku could feel Noah, Miya, and Toma all watching him, and feeling suddenly bold, he placed a tender hand on Shinji's shoulder and said softly in the blond's ear, "I think we could have some pretty good conversations ourselves. Don't you agree?"

"It just so happens that I do," Shinji replied just as softly, glancing quickly at him before looking away again.

 _Well, that was interesting. He didn't flinch or pull back when I moved into his space. In fact, he seemed pretty comfortable with the close contact between us. Is it because he's just naturally respectful that way, or is it something more?_

It was difficult to say one way or the other, and letting out a soft sigh, he reluctantly pulled back, his brain already trying to figure out the next step as to who his secret admirer might be. Upon dropping his arm, he felt his fingers brush against Shinji's, and though it caught him by surprise, he was careful not to jerk his hand away.

He didn't want to give the wrong impression after all.

Instead, he let his hand linger there for a few seconds longer than it needed to before breaking the contact between them, and though it was only for a few moments, the brush of that hand made his head feel like it was spinning. The touch had been brief, and yet he found himself wanting more. His body itched to create some sort of contact between them again, and as a result, he had to keep himself firmly in check, lest he do something stupid and ruin his own chances at catching Shinji's romantic attention.

The blond, for his part, hadn't reacted to the touch, and instead of acknowledging the situation, Shinji simply rested his arms back on the table and proceeded to strike up a conversation with Anna and Riya. The blond also didn't seem to be aware of the way Noah, Miya, and Toma were all watching him, but that wasn't the case for Makku. He knew why Noah and Miya were watching them, but that didn't explain Toma. Was there something about Shinji's behaviour that had caught the dark-haired boy's attention?

 _Something out of the ordinary perhaps?_

That was a possibility, but despite all the questions floating around in his head, he was having a hard time forgetting Shinji's warm touch. It was distracting, and since the blond's thigh was still resting against his own, it wasn't like he could push the feeling to the back of his mind for the time being.

 _I wonder what he's thinking. Did he feel anything when our hands connected?_

It was hard to say since there was no indication whatsoever on Shinji's face that the momentary touch had caused him any sort of pleasure or discomfort. In fact, it looked as if Shinji hadn't even noticed the brief contact at all, and that lowered Makku's spirits somewhat.

 _This would be so much easier if he would just give me some kind of obvious sign one way or the other..._

While Shinji hadn't showed any particular interest in him other than polite curiosity thus far, at the same time the blond hadn't shied away from their close proximity either. Not once had the older boy jerk away from him or moved in the slightest at the touch of their shoulders or an accidental brush of the hand, but that wasn't enough evidence for Makku to confidently say to Noah that Shinji was the culprit. Toma had shown interest in him perhaps more so than Shinji had, and the dark-haired boy hadn't shied away from the closeness they shared either. And if both Shinji and Toma were acting the same, then how could Noah have possibly seen something different in one of them?

"Are you planning on finishing those fries?" Toma suddenly asked, giving him a hopeful look.

Makku had finished his burger and only half of his fries by this time, since he was too distracted by Shinji's behaviour to pay attention to what he was eating, and realizing he felt pleasantly full from the food he had managed to consume, he waved his hand at the remaining fries and said in amusement, "By all means, you can have them if you want."

"Awesome!" Toma cheered, taking the offered food and shoving three of the fries in his mouth at once.

"I swear you're a bottomless pit," Shinji groaned, rolling his eyes at the dark-haired boy.

"And your table manners are terrible," Aya scolded, shaking her head in disgust.

Toma shrugged his shoulders in response, and swallowing the fries, he proceeded to shove four more into his mouth, his gray eyes twinkling in the sunshine, much to Aya's outrage.

Anna merely laughed at her brother's antics, and smiling at Miya, she said, "This is why we can't take him anywhere."

"I can see that," Miya giggled in response, her black hair shining under the lights.

They spent another couple of hours chatting and sipping sodas, and during that time, Shinji did not attempt to address him personally again, and neither did Toma, for that matter. Shinji also didn't respond to any unintentional contact between them, and regaining some of their energy from being comfortably full, Nobu suddenly shouted for their attention and said with enthusiasm, "Hey guys, why don't we head back to Highton View Terrace and play some Frisbee!"

"It would be a good way to work of those burgers," Anna laughed, adjusting her cycling hat. "I'm game. What about the rest of you?"

There was a chorus of agreement, and Makku waited politely for Shinji to climb out of the booth before slipping out after the blond. Upon doing so, he almost stumbled into the older boy's back, but luckily Toma caught his arm to steady him, which saved him from what could have been a potentially embarrassing situation.

Toma's friendly hand was warm and secure, and nodding his thanks to the dark-haired teen, he said, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be," Toma replied, letting go of his arm and giving him a gentle shove. "He wouldn't have minded."

Makku stared at the other boy in surprise, but Toma merely gave him a rather mysterious smile before nudging him along towards the door. The others were quick to follow, having missed the exchange, and making their way to the exit they stepped out into the sunshine.

Slowly they began to head back towards Highton View Terrace, and as they strolled leisurely down the street, Makku found himself glancing at Shinji every once in a while, just to see if the other boy was watching him in return. It was hard to tell, since there were several conversations going on in the group at once, and because of that the blond's attention was often being pulled in several different directions. Shinji was walking up ahead with his two sisters, which left Makku trailing along at the back of the group with Toma. There was a comfortable silence between them as they strolled along behind the others, and watching the group up ahead, Toma suddenly smiled and said, "I'm surprised Shin agreed so easily."

 _Huh?_

Toma's words had an immediate effect on Makku, and glancing calmly at the dark-haired boy, he said, "To what?"

"Frisbee," Toma laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "When it comes to sport activities, he usually prefers to watch rather than play."

Makku smiled at that, and watching Shinji's very nice looking back, he said, "Maybe that's his way of being polite to the guests. It'll keep Kae happy."

"She does love to tease him," Toma agreed, shaking his head in amusement.

Makku raised his eyebrows, and giving the dark-haired boy a teasing smile, he said, "So do you, by the looks of it."

"Well, he can be an easy target sometimes. Just saying!"

Makku continued to watch Shinji for a moment, and speaking softly, he said, "I suspect I'm not the only good actor around here. Somehow I think he's a lot more gentle and sensitive than he makes himself out to be."

"You're pretty observant," Toma said, suddenly watching him very closely. "And you're right."

Makku didn't fail to notice Toma's approving gaze, and smiling slightly, he said, "I'm an observer by nature. People are fascinating creatures, don't you think?"

"Shinji in particular?" Toma asked, raising his eyebrows.

Now that sounded like a challenge. A definite challenge.

 _But what kind of challenge?_

It was then that Makku realized the dark-haired boy had moved closer to him, as if speaking in confidence, and feeling suddenly painfully aware of Shinji, who was only several feet away, he hesitated, uncertain of how to proceed. It was hard to tell whether or not Toma was happy or disappointed by what he had said, as the dark-haired boy's expression never changed, and that made the situation a little more complicated. If he answered positively to the other boy's question, and it was Toma himself who was actually interested rather than Shinji, then that would make things very awkward between them in a lot more ways than just one, and it would also be very hurtful towards the dark-haired boy, as he would have to live with the knowledge that he had lost out to his blond friend. A friend that wasn't even gay. But if it was Shinji who was interested, then what exactly was it that Toma wanted from him? Why would the other boy have asked such a question to begin with?

 _Not exactly an easy question to answer..._

"You have to admit, he can be pretty intriguing," Toma said slowly, as if purposely being careful of his words.

"I..."

"Don't you think so?" the dark-haired teen pressed, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

Makku had no idea how to respond to that, which was unheard of for him since he always had an answer for everything, and staring into Toma's silver eyes he quickly looked away again before focusing his attention on the hand that was still resting on his shoulder. The other boy's touch was warm and friendly, but it didn't seem to have the same impact as what he felt from Shinji.

"Hurry up, you two!" Aya suddenly shouted back at them, waving to get their attention. "Kae wants to get our game going!"

"She says she's totally going to kick your butt, Toma!" Maori teased, looking amused.

Toma snorted, and without removing his hand, he shouted back, "She wishes!"

"I heard that!" Kae snorted, turning around and pointing a finger back at the dark-haired boy. "You are so going down, soccer boy!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Toma teased, winking at the blond female and giving her a rather suggestive smile.

Makku suddenly noticed that Shinji was watching them, and to his surprise, he realized there was a slight frown on the golden-haired teen's handsome face. While the look itself caught Makku's interest, it could have meant any number of things, and as a result he had no way of knowing if it even had anything to do with him. Maybe Shinji just disapproved of the way Toma was teasing his sister. How was he supposed to tell either way?

 _Or is it because of the way Toma's acting towards me?_

Shinji had definitely noticed Toma's hand resting on his shoulder, since he had seen the blond teen's green gaze pass over it, but he didn't look angry or annoyed about the physical contact. In fact, Shinji wasn't looking at the hand at all and had barely given it any attention upon turning back to gaze at them. The blond was looking more at Toma's face, almost as if he was wondering exactly what his friend was up to.

 _But is that because of me or Kae?_

"Like that's going to be a challenge," Kae shot back, making a face at the dark-haired boy. "I bet I can catch you easily, especially since I'm faster than you!"

Ignoring Shinji for the moment, Makku studied Toma with curiosity and said, "Are you two always like this?"

"What, me?" Toma asked, looking far too innocent. "I'm the victim here!"

"I just bet you are."

Toma grinned at him, and winking, the dark-haired boy gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze and said, "The Iwamotos are a tough crowd. They can't fool me, though. I know how to get under their skin."

Makku glanced at Shinji again, who was still watching them with a slight frown, and remembering the blond's obvious affection for Toma, he said, "I can see that."

Toma must have read his thoughts, and glancing at Shinji as well, the dark-haired boy leaned close and said, "I love Shin, you know. He's the brother I never had. He never stood a chance against me, and he knows it. We've always been together, and his happiness is important to me."

 _Hmm..._

Shinji's happiness? Was Toma trying to tell him something, or was that just a general statement?

Makku could tell Toma had meant every word he said, and his affection for the blond was every bit as obvious as what Shinji had displayed towards the dark-haired teen earlier. He had no doubt there were no secrets between the two, which meant if one of them had truly shown interest in him, both of them would know all about his secret admirer's feelings. If it was Toma then Shinji would know, and if it was Shinji then Toma would know. And yet neither one of them was making it easy for him to guess. It was almost like they shared Noah's sentiments, as if they wanted him to figure it out for himself.

 _It really is like they're making me have to work for it. They're just like Miya and Noah, which means...they must know I suspect one of them has a thing for me. But if that's true, then how did they figure it out? Did I give myself away somehow?  
_

"Look at that. I think we've caught his attention," Toma murmured, nodding his head at Shinji and letting out a soft laugh.

Makku glanced at the blond as well, and as their eyes met Shinji quickly looked away from him and proceeded to stare stubbornly at the road ahead, his green eyes sparkling brightly in the sunshine.

The blond's reaction seem to greatly amuse Toma, and dropping his hand, the dark-haired boy said, "Sometimes you have to get him going, if you want to see any results."

 _Huh?_

Makku had no idea what the other boy meant, but it was looking more and more as if Noah was right. The thought made him smile in amusement, and taking hold of Toma's wrist, he tugged gently on the dark-haired boy's arm and said, "It's rather scary how much you sound like Noah right about now. Come on, let's get going before Kae threatens to get violent with us."

Laughing, the two of them raced to catch up to the others, and heading towards the courtyard at the back of the Highton View Terrace complex, where they had all first met each other during a large gathering of Digidestined, Kae quickly began to shout out orders while Nobu raced into the building to go grab a Frisbee. "Alright, we're going to split into two teams! I get to be team leader for one of the teams, and Toma can be team leader for the other team."

"In that case, I get first dibs on who I want for my team!" Toma called out, earning himself a roll of the eyes from Kae.

"There's only one problem, there's an odd number of us," Riya pointed out, waving her hand at the crowd.

Kae looked a little put out for a moment, and stepping in to save the day, Maori said cheerfully, "One of us can always be the referee."

While Makku always enjoyed a good game of Frisbee, at the moment he was more interested in observing the actions of both Shinji and Toma rather than playing a game, and he was also looking forwad to having a moment where he could be alone with his thoughts. He needed time to think over the day's events and what he had seen and heard before he could give Noah an answer to the all important question of whether or not one of the guys had a thing for him.

Which meant he would be perfect for the position of referee.

 _One of my more brilliant ideas, if I do say so myself!  
_

Before anyone else could volunteer, Makku once again put on his best smile and said, "I don't mind being the referee. While I love a good game of Frisbee just as much as the next person, the best part of the game is watching your friends make fools out of themselves. Thus, I am quite content to sit this one out, and since I'm such a nice guy, I will graciously offer my position on the field to someone else."

"Gee, thanks. We love you, too," Noah laughed, elbowing him in the stomach.

"You sure you don't want to play?" Miya asked, giving him a meaningful look.

While it was plainly clear she was probably hoping he would get some up close and personal time with the other guys on the field to further her own chances of making an accurate guess as to who his admirer might be, Makku was going to pass on the possible tackles from his fellow males and spare himself from any potentially embarrassing situations. There were better ways to discover how another person might feel about you than an overabundance of bodily contact, and a lot of the times simple observation was a much more effective tool.

 _Besides, I'd rather figure it out for myself without Miya's help._

"You're going to miss out on all the fun, though!" Anna protested, shaking her head in regret. "Maybe one of us should sit this one out."

"Leave him be," Shinji interrupted, coming surprisingly to his defence. "If he doesn't want to play then you can't force him to."

"But-"

"Leave it," Shinji said firmly, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Concentrate on yourself rather than forcing others to do things they don't want to do."

Anna looked both shocked and a little hurt by the blond's words, and taking a step back, she said defensively, "I wasn't trying to force anyone to do anything. You don't have to be mean about it."

"I'm not trying to be mean," Shinji replied, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm just saying if he doesn't want to play, he shouldn't have to. I'd have volunteered to be referee myself if he hadn't beaten me to it."

"Oh no," Toma teased, wrapping an arm around his best friend and giving the other boy's shoulders an affectionate squeeze. "Since I'm not as nice as you, I _am_ forcing you into this. You're playing whether you want to or not. Besides, I've already picked you for my team."

"I don't know who's worse, you or my sister," Shinji said dryly, giving the dark-haired boy a gentle shove.

Kae stuck her tongue out at her brother, and pumping her fist in the air, she said, "Fine, if you're with Toma then I want Anna."

"Then I'm taking Nobu when he gets back," Toma retorted, grinning in triumph.

"I get Noah then," Kae immediately responded, pointing an accusing finger at the dark-haired boy. "Can't have you taking all the muscle!"

"Trust me, take it from someone who knows. Anna's enough muscle all on her own," Toma joked, earning himself a whack to the head from his sister. "Ouch! Alright them, if you're taking Noah then I'm taking Miya. That way they can't gang up on my team!"

"I've got Aya then!" Kae laughed, smiling at Miya.

"If that's the case, I better take Maori," Toma quickly responded, motioning for the younger girl to join him. "Can't have them pulling the sister act on me."

"Sister act, huh? Now that you've brought it up, I'm taking Riya!" Kae said happily, winking at the other girl.

Toma groaned in response, and conceding defeat on that one, he said, "Well, I guess that's everyone."

"And now that it's settled, where's Nobu?" Miya asked, glancing around in hopes of spotting the raven-haired boy.

While they waited, Makku took a seat on top of one of the picnic tables, and resting his feet on the bench, he leaned back to gaze up at the bright blue sky. The sun was warm on his face, and smiling he let out a soft sigh, his thoughts still focused on what had occurred at the restaurant.

Out of all the guys in the group, there was only one that he could honestly say had truly caught his romantic interest, and thinking about the blond sitting next to Toma on the field, he shook his head at his own silly thoughts and smiled to himself. Shinji was without a doubt a good-looking guy, but he was also interesting and fun to talk to, and there was a sense of wisdom in his words and a quiet strength in his demeanor. Not only that, on top of his wonderful personality, he was very intelligent, and there was something about him that made him seem like the kind of guy that Makku could see himself feeling comfortable around. In the past, he had never really thought all that much about what his type of guy would be like, but having had a chance to hang out with Shinji, he was starting to think that the blond was pretty much everything he was looking for. Makku couldn't really deny that he definitely felt an attraction to Shinji, but at the same time he knew he couldn't let himself get too carried away.

After all, he still wasn't sure yet if one of the guys really was interested in him or not, as Noah claimed was the case, and if it did turn out that one of them was, that didn't necessarily guarantee it would be Shinji. Because of that he knew it wouldn't be very wise to dwell too deeply on his emotions just yet, since there was a very realistic chance he could end up suffering a huge disappointment. And there was also a chance that things could become awkward or difficult if it turned out Toma was the person Noah had been talking about instead of Shinji. And it probably wasn't a good idea to completely rule out Nobu yet either. Wouldn't that be wonderful if the guy he ended up falling for wasn't the guy who was supposedly attracted to him in return. As much as he liked the other two, he wasn't going to subject himself to going out with either Toma or Nobu just because the other boy was also gay and interested in him. If he couldn't return their feelings, doing something like that wouldn't be fair to either one of them, and it also wouldn't be fair to himself. There was no way he could hurt either one of them like that, and he wasn't about to date anybody just for the sake of convenience.

But, that being said, he also couldn't allow himself to develop feelings for Shinji at such an early stage when there was still a good possibility that his feelings wouldn't be returned. That could also potentially lead to a very painful situation, and he wanted to spare as many people as possible from an unpleasant outcome if things didn't go as he hoped, which was still a likely outcome at this stage of the game. He had to be prepared for every possibility, both good and bad, which was why he couldn't let himself get too attached to Shinji.

At least, not yet.

Because no matter what happened, most importantly he needed to protect himself. There was nothing to gain by allowing himself to get his hopes up only to have them dashed if it turned out Shinji wasn't gay. And the fault would be his and his alone because he would have willingly set himself up for disappointment. It would be stupid of him to end up hurting himself over something he had known from the beginning was only a mere possibility, and because of that he refused to allow himself to think too deeply about the blond or to focus too much on the body language between them. Time would tell, and he was content to observe Shinji's behavior from a distance in the hopes that the blond would eventually drop a clue as to whether or not the sense of attraction he felt for the other boy was a feeling that existed on both ends rather then just his own. And in doing so, he would continue to observe the other guys as well to see if they too would eventually drop some clues about their own feelings on the matter, if indeed any feelings existed at all.

"Sorry, guys! I stopped to talk to Dad for a moment," Nobu called out, racing across the lawn towards them while waving a bright green Frisbee over his head. "Did you guys draft me already?"

"You're with me," Toma replied, winking at the younger boy. "Alright, Kae. I guess I'll let you set the rules, since it was your idea to play."

"Pretty much going to be a game of keep away," Kae grinned, taking the Frisbee from Nobuo and twirling it on her finger. "Every time you manage to steal the Frisbee from the opposing team you get a point for your efforts. The team with the most points wins obviously. We'll play till we get tired of it, and whoever has the most points at that time wins the game overall. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me!" Maori laughed. "I like when you keep it simple. Anything else we need to know?"

"Yes. Tackles are also allowed," Kae replied, winking at the younger girl. "Since we're keeping the game as fair as possible, Makku gets the first throw. He'll keep track of the points for us. Sound good to you?"

Makku nodded in agreement, and making himself comfortable on top of the picnic table, which would serve as a good spot for the referee to oversee the game, he took the offered Frisbee from Kae, and said, "Everybody ready?"

"Move aside, Iwamoto," Toma joked, giving Kae a friendly push. "You're going down!"

Makku waited until everybody was spread out on the field, and catching Shinji's eye, he smiled before tossing the Frisbee far into the middle of the field with excellent aim and precision.

Immediately the others descended upon it with a burst of energy, and making a spectacular dive, Toma caught the Frisbee in one hand before ducking under Kae's arm and tossing it to Nobuo.

As the game progressed, the courtyard filled with the sounds of shrieks and laughter, and every so often there was a call of 'over here!" that would echo across the yard.

Makku was content to watch the game in silence, and keeping his eyes on the bodies darting across the grass, he picked up the pen and pad of paper that Nobu had also brought down to keep careful track of the score.

Despite his reluctance to get involved in the game, Shinji was a top notch Frisbee player, and with the way he and Toma tossed the Frisbee around the yard, you would think the two of them could read each other's minds. Their teamwork skills reminded Makku of Mickey and Matty, and the thought brought a smile to his face. Nobu was also an excellent player, but Kae's team was putting up a decent fight. Anna was a powerhouse on the field, and Kae wasn't competative for nothing. She had the skills to back up her boasting, and even Riya was starting to become a tough challenge. Noah was also proving to be a rather adept player as well, his only weakness being Miya when she would go out of her way to distract him. The dark-haired boy was quick to accuse her teasingly of foul play, and her response to that was to tackle him and take the Frisbee back, earning cheers from Nobu and Toma.

Kae didn't hesitate to tackle her brothers with force, and they were quick to return the favour with enthusiasm. Toma also had no problem tackling his sister, who was quick to toss the Frisbee to Aya while sticking out her tongue at her brother in victory. As a result, Toma wasn't able to gain a point for his team, and giving his sister a playful glare, he cheerfully threatened to take her down next time. At one point Noah ended up under a pile of girls, and Miya couldn't help breaking out into giggles at how embarrassed her boyfriend looked.

Shinji didn't hesitate to take Riya down, who cheerfully shouted, "I thought I was your favorite sister!" which earned the blond boy a tackle from Kae in revenge. Somehow he still managed to get the Frisbee to Toma, but Kae was quick on her feet and she tackled the dark-haired boy before he could get away.

As the two hit the ground, Kae landed on top of Toma, and grabbing the Frisbee out of his hand, she said triumphantly, "You better catch up, Kuroki! You're losing ground!"

Makku couldn't be sure, but for a moment there he thought he saw a blush on Toma's face, and that hint of redness immediately caught his interest. The dark-haired boy had already tackled all of the boys and most of the girls by this point, but not one of them had gotten the same kind of a reacton out of him. Did that mean there was something going on between Toma and Kae? Could it possibly be that Toma had feelings for the blond girl? They did seem to hang out a lot, and there was definitely some kind of chemsitry that seemed to hover between them. But if that was the case, then that would mean Toma wouldn't be the one who had shown interest in him, and since he was still pretty sure it wasn't Nobuo, that only left Shinji...

 _Don't get your hopes up, dummy. That's the worst thing you can do right now..._

Makku quickly shook his head to clear it, and doing his best to focus on the game again, he marked another point on the pad of paper as Riya managed to steal the Frisbee from Nobuo. The gang played on for about an hour, and as one by one they started to collapse onto the grass, Maori finally spoke up and said, "I think everyone has had enough now. I'm exhausted. Shall we call it a game?"

"Might as well. We're getting pretty far behind now," Miya said, sending Toma an apologetic look. "It would take way too might time and effort for us to catch up again."

"Your call, Makku!" Nobuo called out, waving to get his attention.

Makku glanced down at the pad of paper in his hand, and looking down at the results he had to agree that Miya was right. Toma's team was down ten points, and chances were they weren't going to be able to catch up at this point. It was obvious too that everyone had expended most of their energy, and it looked like they could use a good rest.

With that thought in mind, he stood up, and making a show of clearing his throat, he said in his best theatrical voice, "Since you all look half dead, we'll end the game here. The scores are as follows. Kae's team has thirty points, and Toma's team has 20 points. Therefore, I declare Kae's team as the winners and Frisbee champions!"

There was a loud cheer from Kae's side of the field, and sticking out her tongue, the blond female shouted, "In your face, Kuroki!"

"Aren't you the humble winner," Toma laughed, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You just got lucky this time."

"We were off our game today," Nobuo agreed, making a face at his sister.

"You're just sore losers," Aya joked, doing a victory dance.

"Yeah, well you're all sore winners!" Toma shot back, picking Kae up right off her feet and twirling her in a circle.

The blond girl shrieked with laughter, and growing dizzy the two of them fell into the grass, their eyes sparkling as they got into a friendly shoving match.

Makku couldn't help smiling as he watched them, and glancing at Shinji, he could see the blond teen gazing at Toma and his sister, as well. While Shinji's expression was hard to read from where he sat in the grass next to Noah, Makku had a feeling that he approved of what he was seeing. He certainly didn't seem to have any objections with the way Toma was treating his sister, and that was a good sign.

It strengthened the possibility that there might be something going on between Toma and Kae, but Makku still didn't want to trust his feelings too much at this point. There was a lot still at stake, and he needed to be careful.

"I'm dying of thirst!" Maori groaned, sitting up and letting the wind brush her hair back. "I'm going to head inside and get us some cold drinks. Be back in a few minutes!"

With that the youngest of the girls got to her feet and proceeded to run towards the apartment complex, and setting the pad of paper aside, Makku stretched out on top of the picnic table and contented himself with watching the others as they continued to lounge in the grass. They were all taking some time to rest and gain their breath back, and he didn't want to disturb the peaceful moment. Miya and Noah were sitting together holding hands, and Shinji was sitting on Noah's other side, looking lost in thought. The others were all basically sprawled out in a circle around those three, with Kae and Toma giving each other cheerful digs about the game. Nobuo was sitting between Aya and Riya, while Anna lay stretched out on her stomach on Toma's left. Everybody looked happy, but Makku was still feeling rather unsatisfied. He didn't want to go home empty handed, and as time continued to pass, he felt like that might end up being the case.

 _A definite answer would be good enough, even if nothing ever comes out of all this. I just want to know if it's true. If...somebody really could have feelings for me like that...  
_

As he sat there contemplating what he should do, he became aware of the fact that he could feel a pair of eyes on him. Looking up, he realized Shinji was watching him closely, and there was something about the blond's expression that caused a pleasant shiver to race up and down his spine. He suddenly had a feeling that Shinji had been watching him for quite some time now, and as their eyes met, the blond suddenly stood up and starting walking towards him.

Immediately Makku felt his heart rate speed up, and doing his best to look nonchalant, he twisted around on the picnic table to gaze out towards the street. A moment later Shinji's shadow fell across the table, and speaking in a low voice, the blond said, "I would have thought a game of Frisbee would be right up your alley. You seem like the type who enjoys a healthy dose of competition."

Makku smiled at that, and without turning around, he said pleasantly, "I most certainly do. And it just so happens I'm a fantastic Frisbee player. Your team would have won easily with my guidence and expertise."

Shinji let out a soft laugh, and Makku watched as the blond's shadow moved slightly closer. "One of your many talents?"

"My super awesome Frisbee skills come from my father. He was a pro, just like I am. My acting skills also come from my Dad's side of the family. One of my aunts on the Inoue side was into theatre when she was young, and Miya's mom used to help the highschool drama club out with their music. Yolei even used to help do the mixing with Izzy for Matt's old band, the Teenage Wolves. But it's not just my Dad's side. My mother was also into theatre, just like my aunt."

"Like I said before, I'm sure you're very good at acting. I don't doubt that for a moment."

Makku finally turned to look at the other boy, and giving Shinji a wink and a teasing smile, he said, "I'm the best at it, if I do say so myself."

"Really," Shinji murmured, glancing over his shoulder at the others, who were still lounging on the grass, before turning back to gaze deeply into his eyes. "The sun is pretty warm here. Why don't we go sit under the trees."

To Makku, that sounded like an invitation, and if he didn't know any better, he would have been quick to assume that Shinji wanted to get him alone. But why? That was the part that had caught his interest. It wasn't like the two of them were saying anything that would be worth overhearing if the others were at all inclined to listen in on their conversation. And yet, Shinji seemed both willing and interested to talk with him, and there was something about his demeanor that suggested whatever he wanted to say, he would prefer that it was kept just between the two of them.

 _Is this what Noah meant? I know I can't let myself assume, but...what if on the off chance that it were true...What if Shinji really is trying to get me alone and all to himself?  
_

Makku still wasn't sure, but he couldn't deny that he was more than willing to take Shinji up on his offer. There was something very attractive about the blond's husky tone, and smiling softly in return, he said, "Excellent suggestion. I could use some shade."

"Come on then," Shinji replied, his jade eyes watchful as he held out his hand.

Makku accepted the hand without any hesitation, and jumping down from the picnic table, he nodded in thanks and gave the other boy a searching look. Shinji's hand was warm and strong, and Makku was very conscious of the fact that it seemed to fit perfectly into his own hand. Thinking on how good it made him feel, he once again felt a strange fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach, and his fingers seemed to tingle in Shinji's secure grip. There was something about that hand that seemed to light up the very core of his body, and as he stood there looking into the other boy's intense green eyes, he found himself not wanting to let go.

 _It's like...this is how we're supposed to be..._

As they stared at each other for a moment, Makku was sure he felt something pass between them, and though he didn't want to assume, he could have sworn Shinji had held onto his hand for what seemed a little longer than was strickly necessary before pulling away and motioning for him to follow.

Not only that, but he was sure Shinji had noticed the way he hadn't hesitated to engage in physical contact, and while he couldn't say for certain, he had a feeling the blond had been pleased by the way he had reacted favourably to the situation.

 _It almost felt like a test of some sort, and I think I might have passed..._

"Are you coming?" Shinji asked, turning to look over his shoulder, the corners of his mouth turning up in a faint smile. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't actually bite."

Makku laughed, and snapping himself out of his romantic daze, he quickly caught up to the other boy, thanks to his naturally long stride. Together, the two of them walked in comfortable silence towards another picnic table that was further away from where the other teens were still lying in the grass. This one was much more secluded, and it sat in the shade of several tall trees, which allowed for a bit more privacy. It was also close to the bench where Kenji had carved his name many years ago, and from this angle you could see the street beyond the buildings. Without a word, they sat down close beside each other on top of the table, their feet resting on the bench below and their bodies facing towards the street, and soaking in the pleasant atmosphere between them, they both gazed at the passing traffic without comment.

Once again, Makku was accutely aware of how close they were sitting to one another, and as Shinji's strong shoulder brushed against his own, he had to fight down a sudden overwhelming desire to move even closer. As the breeze ruffled their hair, he caught the scent of Shinji's clean smell lingering in the air, and closing his eyes to savor the moment, he knew with certainty that he was unlikely to forget that wonderful scent any time soon. It made him want to wrap his arms around the blond and bury his face in that subtle hint of the forest, and realizing he was allowing his emotions to get in the way of common sense again, he was shocked to discover that he almost had to physically restrain himself from touching the blond teen and following through with his lovely fantasy.

 _I've never felt like this about anyone before. It's such a strange feeling, but I can't seem to stop myself..._

He tried to tell himself he couldn't feel the spark of electricity crackling in the air between them, but it was a wasted effort. The high voltage their invisible bond carried was definitely there, and it took all of his willpower not to let himself get too carried away. Sitting next to the blond, he found himself wondering what it would feel like to wrap his arms around the other boy and gently kiss him on the lips, and unable to stop the images from attacking his brain, he could feel his defenses crumbing faster than a row of tumbling dominoes. He felt like he was falling fast, and for some reason he didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

 _Toma and Nobu can't do this to me. It's not the same thing at all. But this feeling. This I could definitely get used to. It feels good being here beside him. It's like I was meant to be here all along..._

"I think I would like to see you in a theatre production someday," Shinji suddenly said quietly, his green gaze focusing on the apartment buildings across the street. "I have a feeling you would be a great source of inspiration for my writing."

 _And for other things too, I hope._

Makku smiled at the slightly suggestive thought, and shifting silently in his seat, the warmth of Shinji's body providing an excellent distraction for him, he said, "You're more than welcome to come watch me in my performances at the school. And like I said before, I also do some acting in a few of the community plays they put on in Odaiba every year. Doesn't hurt to try to build up my resume for college or university."

"I think I would like that," Shinji replied, his tone growing dangerously soft.

All of a sudden Makku felt like he was swimming in pleasantly perilous waters, and doing his best to ignore the pounding of his heart, he nodded and leaned back on the table, unintentionally causing their hands to brush again. To his surprise, Shinji made no attempt to pull away, and knowing he was taking a huge risk, Makku let his own hand remain where it was, his fingers lightly touching the blond's smooth palm. "It wouldn't be an inconvenience for you, would it?"

"You, an inconvenience?" Shinji said slowly, turning to look at him with dark green eyes that were suddenly alight with a burst of emotion that he wasn't able to easily identify. "You could never be an inconvenience to me."

 _Is that...his way of telling me that I'm important to him?_

Makku had no way of knowing for sure, but he couldn't deny the sound of that alluring voice was making it difficult for him to breath, and unable to look away from the blond, he said easily, "If you're sure."

"It's no trouble at all," Shinji insisted, their hands still touching as the blond shifted slightly in his seat to get more comfortable. "I have my own car, so getting there isn't a problem. Between my classes at the university and my job at one of the local bookstores, I'm sure I can find the time to fit it in."

 _He really wants to come and see me act..._

Makku could literally feel his heart turning into a mushy pile of goo, and laughing softly, he said, "Well, that's certainly convenient."

"For others maybe even more so than me," Shinji said dryly, looking suddenly amused. "I'm the only one out of our whole group so far who has their full license and owns their own vehicle, so I'm constantly carting that lot around when they want a ride."

"Kae and Toma still working on getting their Class 1 licenses?"

"Yes, but even if they had their full licenses right now, I'd still be carting them around. Toma's philosophy is that he won't need a car, since he has his own personal taxi driver to chauffer him around," Shinji snorted, rolling his eyes. "Kae's the same way. They'll both be too cheap to get their own cars, as I fondly keep telling them."

Makku smiled, and raising his eyebrows, he said, "And let me guess, you don't want them driving your car?"

"Not a chance. I'd be lucky to get it back in one piece if I let either one of them borrow it. If they want to borrow a car then Kae can borrow from my parents and Toma can borrow from his parents. I'm not letting them anywhere near mine."

Makku couldn't help laughing, and giving the other boy a playful shove, he said, "Why am I not surprised?"

"They're both a handful, that's for sure," Shinji replied, smiling fondly at the thought of his best friend and his energetic sister.

 _Wait a minute..._

Makku suddenly realized he had just been given the perfect opportunity to bring up the relationship between Kae and Toma, and once again his heart started to pound frantically in his chest. Unable to look at the attractive blond sitting so close to him, he let his hand brush 'accidentally' against Shinji's once more before saying quietly, "Toma and Kae seem like they're pretty close."

"So you noticed, did you?"

Makku kept his sharp gaze focused on the other teens, his amber eyes surveying the grounds as Maori returned with a cooler full of drinks, and shrugging his shoulders, he said nonchalantly, "They fight a lot, but you can tell it's all in good fun. To me, it seems more like a comedy act to hide their true feelings for each other."

"Toma has liked my sister for ages," Shinji said bluntly, catching Makku completely by surprise. "And I know she knows it. In the past, she used to always brush him off, since she wasn't really all that interested in being in a relationship with anyone, but lately I've noticed she seems to be easing up on him a little bit."

Makku nodded slowly, and hesitating only for a moment, he once again turned to look at the other boy and said in what he knew sounded like a rather subdued tone, "Does it bother you?"

"Me?" Shinji replied, once again looking amused. "Only in the sense that I wish they'd hurry up and admit their feelings to each other so I don't have to hear Toma constantly whine about her anymore."

 _Wait, he...he wants them to get together?_

Their story was so much like what had happened with Miya and Noah that Makku couldn't help laughing, and nodding in sympathy, he said, "I know exactly how you feel."

"Miya and Noah?" Shinji asked, watching him closely.

The blond still hadn't reacted to the physical contact between their hands, and not sure what to make of the way Shinji didn't even seem to notice their closeness, as the older boy's green gaze hadn't once strayed to the fingers that were lightly brushing against his palm, he nodded and said, "You read my mind. They were once the same way. But thanks to yours truly, they finally worked up the nerve to get everything out in the open."

"Lucky you," Shinji sighed, shaking his head in regret. "I hope Toma and Kae can do the same. I'd like to see them happy. I've always been close to Kae, and Toma's my best friend. They're obviously perfect for each other. They're both just too stubborn to admit it."

Makku heard the other boy's words clearly, but even so he was having trouble focusing on what was being said. Despite how relaxed he must seem on the outside, on the inside his heart was doing back flips, and it felt like a hoard of butterflies was about to burst out of his stomach. There was only one thought going through his mind at the moment, and it was enough to make him feel slightly dazed. Shinji had just confirmed that Toma was in love with Kae, and since it seemed obvious to him now that Nobu wasn't interested, that meant there was only one guy left that Noah could possibly have been reffering to.

And that guy was sitting right next to him.

 _Then...all this time...when he was acting so indifferent towards me. Was that Shinji's way of showing interest in me?_

Once again Makku was finding it difficult to keep his emotions in check, and he could now hear the pounding of his own heart ringing in his ears. On top of that, he could still feel the blond teen's hand brushing lightly against his own, and he almost jumped out of his seat when he suddenly felt the touch of Shinji's knee pressing against his thigh. How had they suddenly gotten that close?

"If Toma and Kae got together, it wouldn't really make much of a difference to me," Shinji continued, completely oblivious to the havoc he was creating. "Toma's been a brother to me ever since we were still in diapers, so in that nothing would change."

Makku wasn't quite sure what came over him, but all of a sudden he felt an uncontrollable urge to know the truth. He needed to know if Noah was right, and because of that he couldn't ignore the fact that he was burning with the desire to hear the facts straight from Shinji himself.

The touch of that warm hand was driving him crazy, and taking a deep breath, he turned his face away and said in a low tone, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Shinji asked casually, leaning forward a bit so he could rest his elbows on his knees.

The blond's change in position effectively put an end to the contact between their hands, and the sudden loss of that warm palm beneath his fingers made him feel as if somebody had just dumped a bucket of cold water over his head. Not only that, their lack of physical contact also made him feel very self-conscious, and he quickly placed his hands together in his lap to hide the fact that they were shaking. Outwardly he knew he appeared calm and composed, but inside his mind was all over the place. Had Shinji moved his hand simply to get more comfortable, or did he know what was coming and he wasn't planning to respond in a favourable manner? Perhaps the blond had sensed the obvious change in the atmosphere of the air around them and the physical contact between their hands had made the other boy suddenly feel uneasy about how close they were to one another.

As a general rule, Makku normally felt very comfortable in his own skin, but with the way Shinji had pulled away from him, he couldn't help feeling slightly awkward and out of place. He also suddenly felt very aware of his own body, and nothing about it seemed good enough for the gorgeous young man sitting beside him. He was quirky by nature, and his looks reflected his personality. With his flaming red hair, green-rimmed glasses, and slender frame, he certainly stood out in a crowd, but was that enough?

 _What if I'm too quirky or too playful? I can't change who I am, and if he doesn't appreciate me as I am now, all the charm and grace I possess isn't going to change how he feels about me. And I wouldn't want it to. I want him to like me fully as I am now..._

"Well?" Shinji asked, leaning towards him and reaching out to tug lightly on the sleeve of his green hoodie. "What about me? What do you want to know?"

For a moment Makku didn't know what to say, since he hadn't actually intended to ask that question, but now that it had slipped out without his consent, he couldn't very well take it back.

 _The last thing I want to do is scare him off. It's one thing if he doesn't return my feelings. It's another thing entirely if he starts treating me the way Akria did..._

"What is it? What's wrong?" Shinji asked, the mesmerizing tone of his voice drifting on the breeze.

The hand that was holding onto his sleeve suddenly slid up his arm to rest gently upon his shoulder, and Makku could feel a trail of fire burning along his skin from that magnetic touch. Refusing to look at the other boy, he said slowly, "Don't you want a little happiness of your own, or..."

"Or what?" Shinji murmured, his enchanting green eyes sparkling in the sunshine.

 _I've already come this far. I can't back out of it now. That would look too suspicious. It's just best to know, one way or the other. And besides, he's moved closer to me again, and he doesn't seem nervous or uncomfortable about the fact that he's touching me. That's a good sign, right?  
_

Makku was an optimist by nature, and thus, as a general rule, he tended to look on the bright side of life. As a result, he didn't normally shy away from the challenges that occasionally crossed his path, and this time was no exception. And now that Shinji was once again engaging in physical contact with him, he was able to find the strength to ask the one question he wanted an answer to most of all.

"Do you already have somebody?"

Shinji was quiet for a moment, his expression giving nothing away, and once again leaning back on the table, the blond shrugged, causing their shoulders to brush against one another. Makku did his best not to react, and it took all of his willpower to pretend he didn't notice the hand that was resting behind his back on the table. It had slid off his shoulder to land there after the question had been put forward, and he was acutely aware of its presence. At this point, if Shinji was inclined to do so, the blond could easily wrap an arm around him, which he would not have objected to in the slightest.

It was a strange sensation, since nobody had ever caused him to react in such an unusual manner before, and once again struggling to ignore the blond's scent, which was burning its way through his nasal passages, he somehow found the courage to look up, only to find himself staring directly into Shinji's vivid green eyes. The blond's expression was unreadable, and studying him with that brilliant green gaze, Shinji said simply, "Not at the moment. I haven't really been actively looking, though. I've been content for the most part. I've had a lot to keep me busy, so I haven't really had much time for that in the past."

So in other words, he was single. Single despite his good looks and that intriguing personality. Single and still very much an opportunity that shouldn't go to waste.

 _Does that mean...maybe there might be a chance for me?_

Makku suddenly realized he had been holding his breath, and keeping his expression as neutral as possible, he forced himself to meet the blond's eyes. He could feel his own body starting to tremble with both anticipation and uncertainty, and praying that Shinji hadn't noticed, he forced himself to concentrate on what the other boy was saying rather than on the knee that was still pressing nicely against his thigh. It was a bit frustrating to know that Shinji had the power to get under his skin so easily, since it was normally a difficult task for the average individual to ruffle his feathers so thoroughly, but at the same time it made all of his senses feel truly alive, which was a sensation he very much enjoyed.

 _I could definitely get used to this..._

But even so, how was he supposed to respond to such a statement when he wanted so badly for it to be an open invitation?

 _Only one way really..._

Makku had never been the type to beat around the bush, and since he did not believe in being anyone other than himself, he chose to play with his strengths. Instead of keeping his eyes focused on the road, he chose instead to gaze directly into Shinji's green eyes, and giving the other boy a teasing smile, he said boldly, "Are you looking to change that any time soon?"

"Depends," Shinji replied, returning his gaze without even a shred of doubt in those brilliant green eyes.

Makku wasn't exactly sure what kind of reply he had been expecting, but the honesty of Shinji's response nearly blew him completely away. The blond was bold, mysterious, and passionate, and his green gaze had suddenly grown even more intense than usual. Those were all things about Shinji that Makku found incredibly captivating, and once again he found himself resisting the urge to pull the blond into his arms and taste his tempting mouth.

Not only was he an actor, he was also a bit of a romantic. He had a soft spot in his heart for seeing couples happy, and that was something he had always wanted for himself. As a result, he knew this might finally be his chance at happiness, and when it came to Shinji, he was fully confident in the fact that the blond was somebody he could see himself wanting to be around on a daily basis.

Shinji was somebody he could love, and he had no trouble believing he would feel comfortable and secure in the blond's warm arms, especially if he got to hear that lovely voice whispering tenderly in his ear all the time.

 _But could he possibly feel the same way about me?_

Unable to stand that fierce gaze anymore, Makku finally had to look at the road again, and trembling at the thought of how close Shinji was, he said softly, "Depends on what?"

"Depends on if he's interested or not," Shinji replied, his tone light and easy.

At this point, Makku was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating, and sensing Shinji's warmth moving even closer to him on the table, he didn't dare move an inch. He hadn't quite expected the blond to be so upfront about it, but there it was as if it was the most unimportant thing in the world. He knew he hadn't heard wrong or that there was a possibility he was being delusional. The blond had definitely said 'he' not 'she', which meant there was no denying now that Shinji must have been the person Noah was talking about, but if that was true, then that meant Shinji really had been showing interest in him.

Him, of all people, when there were so many other guys out there who might have made for better candidates than him. At least when it came to possible dating prospects.

 _But he chose me. Not anybody else. Me._

Did the blond really think he was worth getting to know? And from the way Shinji had said it, it was plainly obvious that blond had hinted he wouldn't object to something that went beyond the boundaries of friendship.

 _Just as I wouldn't object to it either._

At this point, Makku felt the best option now would be to play it casual, and raising his eyebrows, he said lightly, "He might be if you're offering."

Thankfully his voice didn't crack, and somehow he managed not to jump out of his skin as he felt Shinji's hand move to once again brush softly against his own. This time, Makku knew the contact was intentional, and he could feel the blond waiting patiently for his reaction. The possibility that Shinji was talking about a different boy didn't even enter his mind. He knew it had to be him and only him. All of the pieces fit, and he knew Shinji would never lead him on for any reason that might cause him harm. It wasn't in the blond's nature to hurt others, and because of that, he felt at ease with the situation. At least, as much as he could with the way his body was reacting to the blond's bold confession. The words had made his heart race painfully in his rib cage, and he could feel his own body trembling with excitement. Was it possible that Shinji could feel it too? All of his acting skills were going to come in handy now if he wanted to respond in a calm and easygoing manner.

 _Noah...of course you would be right._

Upon confirming that his advances were not unwelcome, Shinji finally turned to face him, and there was a small smile on the blond's face. But despite his unconcerned demeanor, Makku could see the other boy's jade eyes sparkling with passion and obvious attraction.

And all of those strong feelings were directed at him.

"So you wouldn't object then if I drove down to see you every now and then?"

Makku was unable to look away from Shinji's sincere gaze, and letting his fingers travel lightly over the other boy's palm, he said softly, "I don't think I would object to that."

"I didn't think you would, but I wanted to make sure," Shinji replied, his gaze finally coming to rest on their hands lying on the picnic table between them. It was as if he was only now allowing himself to acknowledge the physical contact between them, and since he no longer seemed able to ignore the obvious chemistry they shared, it made the atmosphere in the air around them that much more intense. "I had my suspicions, but even though I trust Toma's intuition, I needed to know for myself."

Makku's eyes widened in sudden understanding, and shaking his head in disbelief, he said slowly, "So it's true then. Toma was the one who encouraged you to try your luck with me."

"Something like that," Shinji murmured, turning so they were fully facing each other. This time, the blond took notice of the way their knees were touching, and leaning forward, the other boy said quietly close to his ear, "From the moment I saw you, I thought you seemed like...like someone who was worth getting to know. Toma insisted that there was a chance you might be interested and that with a bit of encouragement you may at some point return my sentiments. He was the one who convinced me to give it a shot the next time we had a chance to meet up with you. He's always been pretty good at reading people. When he told me his suspicions and suggested I look into it, it wasn't something I could ignore. Not when Toma has a history of being right about this sort of thing."

Makku took a moment to process that information, and looking back on Toma's behaviour towards him, it all started to make a lot of sense. The dark-haired teen hadn't been watching him so intently or trying to get to him because he had found him attractive. It was because Toma had been doing it all for Shinji. The dark-haired boy had simply been curious to find out if his suspicions were correct, and if they were then he would gladly have taken the time to get to know the boy who had captured his best friend's heart. Toma had been doing the exact same thing as Miya and Noah had been doing to him, and it was all because their three friends wanted them to be happy.

"You're not upset about that, are you?" Shinji asked quietly, reaching up to give his shoulder a comfortable squeeze.

Makku could feel the other boy's warm breath tickling his ear, and shivering at the pleasant sensation he quickly shook his head in denial. It was hard to respond, since the blond's presence could be so distracting, and picturing what it would feel like to have those lips traveling down his neck, he had to give himself another mental smack upside the head to remain focused on the conversation at hand. "Of course I'm not. It's no different than what happened to me."

Shinji pulled back slightly to look at him, his green eyes sparkling with curiosity, and reaching out to lightly touch his hand again, the blond said softly, "What do you mean?"

Makku found himself smiling in return, and allowing Shinji's gentle fingers to trace the lines on his palm, he said, "Miya and Noah are the same. Noah told me earlier that he thought one of you guys had shown interest in me, but he wouldn't tell me which of you three it was. He said I had to figure it out for myself. That's why Noah and Miya brought me with them today. They wanted me to figure out who might be interested in me. Anybody else might not have agreed to come along, but I have to admit I was pretty curious. I guess that's why I took it upon myself to try and find out."

"And did you guess it was me?" Shinji asked, watching him closely.

The blond's hand pulled away from his, and conscious of the fact that Shinji was sitting very close to him, Makku quickly lowered his amber eyes and said softly, "I was starting to suspect it might be you."

There was a pause, and then suddenly Shinji was leaning towards his ear again, the blond's lovely scent invading his nostrils. Shinji was so close, Makku could feel the older teen's golden hair tickling the side of his face, and ridiculously aware of the fact that those lips were only mere centimetres away from his neck, he had to forcibly restrain himself from reaching out to run his fingers through that silky hair.

"Are you disappointed?" the blond asked, getting right to the point.

Makku didn't dare move from his close proximity to the other boy, and letting his cheek brush ever so slightly against Shinji's shoulder, he said slowly, "How did Toma know? About me?"

Shinji pulled back a bit to look at him, and shrugging, the blond said, "It wasn't anything in particular you did. You might have even glanced at me for the briefest of moments and not even known you had, but Toma would have been able to see something even just from that. He suspected from the moment he met you that you might be gay, and he thought, being the type of person you are, that someone like you might eventually become interested in someone like me."

Makku nodded slowly, and shifting to get more comfortable, he said calmly, "I assume everybody knows about you? When did you tell them?"

His movement caused some separation between them, and Makku was pleased that Shinji was quick to close the space again. Once more, the blond moved close enough that their shoulders and thighs were touching, and speaking quietly, he said, "The others have known for a long time now. Toma was the first person I told, even before my family. I was maybe fourteen at the time, I think. I should have been nervous revealing something like that to my best friend, and yet I wasn't. And Toma didn't disappoint me. I was sleeping over at his house that day. We were stretched out on the floor doing our homework when I said something, and he took me by surprise by calmly telling me he had already suspected that was the case for a little while now. And then...what he said to me after that completely blew me away. Instead of getting into some big conversation about it he simply looked me directly in the eyes and said 'now that you've gone and told me, don't you ever dare think for one minute that I don't love you as much as I always have.' And that was the end of it. We went back to doing our homework like nothing had ever happened between us. It's hard to describe, but I was both completely speechless and more happy than I could ever put into words. I don't think I ever loved him as much as I did then."

"I can see why," Makku murmured, feeling warm and fuzzy inside from such a wonderful story.

"Toma's behaviour towards me never changed. If anything we grew even closer, if that was possible by then. That night before bed, he simply pulled me into a hug and held me as tight as he could. He never said another word about it then or later, but he didn't have to. I already knew even at that age he would always support me and that we would always be best friends no matter how many challenges came our way. That was what gave me the courage to tell my family."

Makku reached out to give the other boy's hand a quick squeeze, and enjoying the closeness they shared, he tentatively rested his head on the blond's shoulder and said, "Somehow I can't see your father and the rest of your family being anything but supportive."

"Comes with the territory of being a Digidestined, I guess," Shinji replied, laughing softly. "Or being related to one. My parents and my siblings were very supportive, and eventually I let everybody else know, as well. Nothing has changed since then. That was all a long time ago, though. Since then, I suspect Toma has been waiting for a moment to hook me up with somebody."

Makku laughed, and thinking back on his own experiences, he smiled softly and said, "My parents and brother were the same way, and so was Miya and the rest of my family. I only just told Noah recently, since we haven't been friends for very long yet. It feels like forever, though. He was...amazing. I don't know how else to describe it, but I think you understand. It sounds like he and Toma are very much the same in that regard. And the rest of the Digidestined and their families have also been really supportive since I told them a couple weeks ago."

"And yet I suspect that hasn't always been the case for you, has it," Shinji said quietly, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders and pulling him even closer.

Makku could feel the other boy's warm body pressing against his own, and he shivered at the pleasant touch. Shinji hadn't reacted to the head resting upon his shoulder at first, but now he could feel the blond's silky hair brushing against his fiery red tresses. The hand on his shoulder moved to rest against his back, and unable to ignore that burning touch, he had to restrain himself from returning the gesture. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just wanted to make sure the moment was right before making such a bold move. Shinji's kindness and that seductive tone kept him firmly glued to his seat, and lifting his head from that comforting shoulder, he said quietly without looking at his companion, "How did you know?"

"When we first started talking about the past, I sensed a shadow in your eyes," Shinji said simply, leaning close to whisper quietly in his ear. "Somebody hurt you once a long time ago."

This time the blond's soft lips did brush against his ear, and once again feeling the older teen's warm breath on his cheek, he had to compose himself from that electrifying touch before saying, "It wasn't really all that long ago, and yet somehow it seems like it was. I once had a friend before Noah, and...it didn't turn out quite like you and Toma did. I'll leave it at that for now. One day, I'll tell you the full story. Once we're alone."

"Once we're alone?" Shinji asked, placing a finger under his chin and tilting his head so he was once again staring into the blond's deep green eyes. The tone of the other boy's words suggested he liked what he had heard, and leaning forward so their foreheads were touching, Shinji said in a suggestive tone, "Is that an invitation?"

The warmth of Shinji's touch under his chin seemed to soak into his skin, and resting a hand against the blond's nice chest, he leaned forward and said playfully, "Maybe."

Makku knew his own lips were brushing against the sensitive skin of Shinji's ear, and he felt a certain satisfaction at the way he could feel the blond's heart pounding beneath his hand. It was beating just as fast as his own was, and if the goosebumps breaking out on the back of the blond's neck were any indication, then he had just as much of an effect on Shinji as the blond did on him.

"Just maybe?" Shinji replied, raising his eyebrows.

Makku pulled back slightly to give the blond a teasing smile, and enjoying the sensation of Shinji's fingers brushing against the sensitive skin of his neck, he said boldly, "You can come visit me any time you want, but on one condition."

Shinji's fingers moved away from his neck to slide down his arm, and taking his hand, the blond said in amusement, "And what would that be?"

This time Makku didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Shinji's slender waist, and leaning into the other boy, he rested his head on the blond's shoulder again and said firmly, "You take me out on a date. Preferably more than one, if I have any say on the matter."

Makku could feel Shinji's cheek brushing against the top of his head, and as the blond's arms slid around his shoulders, he felt perfectly content in a way he had never experienced before. Although he hadn't known the other boy for very long, being this close to Shinji felt right. It was the moment he had been waiting for, and he had every intention of making the most of it. It was just like with Noah in the sense that he had somehow instinctively understood that Shinji was the type of person whom he could count on. There was no doubt in his mind that he had chosen the right man to bestow his affections upon, just as he had found the perfect best friend. It was a wonderful thought, and it made him feel content inside, just as he had suspected it would.

To his delight, Shinji seemed to share the same sentiments, because the blond pulled him closer and said mildly, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

It was just what Makku wanted to hear, and smiling, he said in a teasing voice, "Did you still want me to answer your earlier question?"

"I think I have my answer," Shinji said smoothly, looking deeply into his eyes.

Makku nodded, and remembering his thoughts from earlier, he said hesitantly, "Do you really think...I'm worth it?"

Shinji just stared at him, and taking his hands, the blond said calmly, "I didn't think you were the type to show a lack of confidence in yourself."

"I'm not. Not normally. But when it's you...You're different."

Shinji's expression immediately softened, and giving his hands a squeeze, the blond said lightly, "Do you have any idea how appealing you are? Your personality, your demeanor, the way you treat others...You have so many attractive qualities, I don't even know where to start. And that was all just from a first impression. I'm sure there's much more to you than even the few things I've mentioned so far. And plus, that hair and those eyes..."

"What about them?"

Makku knew he was teasing the other boy, and rising to the bait, Shinji pulled him close again by the front of his hoodie, and said exquisitely in his ear, "I never stood a chance against you, and I think you know it. The way you have an effect on me, I couldn't let you off the hook that easily."

"Funny, I feel the same way. Imagine that."

"I'm glad we're in agreement then," Shinji replied, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

Makku could feel himself getting lost in that green gaze, and once again resting his forehead against the blond's, he whispered, "I didn't want to get my hopes up, but now...now I'm very happy."

"That's all I needed to hear," Shinji murmured, reaching up to brush several stray strands of red hair off his forehead.

Makku let out a soft sigh as Shinji's body melted into his own, and holding the blond tightly in his arms, he closed his eyes as the other boy's lips brushed gently against his neck. At the moment, his head was resting against Shinji's golden hair, and speaking softly against his throat, the blond said, "I have to admit, I've been itching to do this ever since you walked in my front door."

The abrupt confession made Makku laugh, and running his fingers gently through Shinji's golden hair, he said softly, "If it makes you feel any better, you have the same effect on me."

"Is that so," Shinji replied, looking up at him.

"Definitely," Makku replied, giving the other boy a suggestive smile.

Any barrier that might have existed between them at the beginning was gone, and taking the hint, Shinji leaned into him again and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

It was warm and tasted sweet, and Makku returned the gesture with a soft kiss of his own before pulling back and allowing his head to once again rest on the blond's shoulder. Shinji's arms were secure around him, and as the blond's warmth soaked into his green hoodie, he allowed himself a moment to relish the feeling of the older boy's body snuggled against his own.

"I take it this means you two aren't going to come and join us for a nice cool drink?" a teasing voice suddenly interrupted them, sounding very amused.

Makku looked up in surprise, and without letting go of Shinji, he turned to see Noah, Miya, and Toma standing a mere five feet away from them, their bright eyes sparkling in the sunshine. All three had very satisfied smiles on their faces, and raising his eyebrows, he said, "You three have absolutely terrible timing. We were just getting to the good part, I'll have you know."

"Typical," Shinji sighed, looking more amused than angry.

Makku wasn't the type to get embarrassed very easily, and thus even though his friends were all staring at him, he did not pull away from Shinji. Instead, he kept his arms firmly wrapped around the other boy's waist, and resting a hand against his back, the blond returned the gesture with a smile.

"You were able to guess then?" Noah asked, smiling softly at him.

Makku nodded, and laughing, he said, "Eventually. It took a little bit of work."

"And once again I was right," Toma teased, winking at Shinji.

Shinji just shook his head at Toma, and placing her hands on her hips, Miya frowned at her boyfriend and said, "Noah still wouldn't tell me who it was! I only figured it out after I saw you two getting all cozy together over here!"

"If I had told you, you would have accidentally let something slip to Makku," Noah scolded, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I know what you're like."

"That's so not true," Miya protested, laughing at herself. "Well, okay. Maybe it's a little bit true. But only a little!"

"Finding that special someone on your own is always the best way to go, I think," Noah said, coming over to put a hand on his shoulder. "Though it doesn't hurt to have a friend helping to give you a push in the right direction!"

"When I saw you guys watching these two, I had a feeling something was up," Toma laughed, putting a friendly arm around Miya. "That's why I came over to have a chat with you."

"And while you two were over here getting to know each other better, Toma told us all about how he encouraged Shinji to try his chances with you," Noah explained, smiling in amusement. "Sounds like he had the same idea as Miya and I did."

"You bet I did, and it looks like all three of us were onto something!" Toma laughed.

"After telling us his story, we told him what we were up to with you," Miya added, winking at him.

Makku pretended to look offended, and letting go of Shinji to cross his arms over his chest, he said, "You three are terrible."

"But you love us anyways," Toma replied, winking at him.

"Only on Tuesdays," Shinji said dryly, earning himself a punch to the arm.

"And it worked out for the best, didn't it?" Noah asked, glancing hopefully between the two of them.

Makku looked at Shinji, who had turned to look at him at the same time, and smiling softly, he said, "I would say it worked out in a satisfactory manner."

"So we can double date then?" Miya asked hopefully, looking rather pleased about the whole idea.

"Triple date if Toma would suck it up and ask my sister out," Shinji snorted, giving his best friend a look.

Toma, who had been in the process of drinking a soda, nearly sputtered all over himself, and glaring at Shinji, he said, "You weren't supposed to bring that up!"

"I'm hoping the more people I can get on my side, the more likely I can bully you into telling her how you feel," Shinji shot back, earning himself a hearty cuff on the arm.

"I'm really happy for both of you," Miya said softly, handing them both a soda and giving them a big smile. "Noah knew it was a bit of a shot in the dark, but it never hurts to try, right? And the more I watch you two together, the more I can see how well you guys fit together as a couple."

Makku couldn't agree more. He felt the same way about the whole affair, and the more he learned about Shinji, the more his attraction towards the other boy seemed to grow inside his heart. It felt amazing, which was something he couldn't deny, and motioning for Noah to come closer, he said softly, "I know better than anyone you're pretty sensible, and I trusted you. You're not the type to assume or to see things that aren't there. That's why I thought it was worth a chance."

Noah had stopped right in front of him, and reaching out to give him a warm hug, the dark-haired boy said gently in his ear, "You were the one who told me not to let a good opportunity pass by if there was an opening. I had a feeling this was going to be the same sort of thing for you, so I wanted to give you a chance to find out for yourself."

Makku nodded, and returning Noah's hug, he said, "Trusting my instincts worked with you, so it was worth a try in this case too."

Noah nodded, and pulling back slightly, he looked at Shinji and said seriously, "You be good to him, or else there'll be words between us."

"I don't doubt that for a second," Shinji replied, smiling slightly and nodding to show his respect. "I wouldn't dream of getting on your bad side."

"Well, now that that's settled, we'll leave you two alone for a bit," Toma laughed, smirking at them. "We just wanted to come over and make sure things were going okay."

"No, actually we really just came over to see if we were right about you guys," Miya giggled, winking at him.

Makku rolled his eyes in return, and giving Noah an affectionate shove, he said, "Go on, get out of here. And don't come back untill you've managed to hook Toma up with Kae!"

"B-but...Hey! W-wait!" Toma sputtered, his silver eyes growing wide as Miya and Noah proceeded to drag him away by the arms.

Makku watched the three teens head off in Kae's direction with a shake of his head, and laughing, he said, "I almost feel sorry for Toma."

"I don't," Shinji said bluntly, looking pleased at the fact that he finally had some helpers. "Think they'll manage it?"

Makku smiled fondly at his cousin and best friend, and nodding his head, he said, "They're quite the combination, those two. I doubt there's anything they can't do together."

"And maybe they're not the only ones," Shinji replied, his tone growing suddenly soft.

Makku turned to find Shinji watching him again, the blond's jade eyes fixed upon his face, and taking the other boy's hand in his own, he said, "You know what? I think you just might be right."

"Why don't we go for a walk," Shinji suggested, leaning closer to murmur softly in his ear. "I'd love to hear all about you, if you're in the mood for a chat."

Makku felt the older boy's blond hair once again brush against his cheek, and breathing in that wonderfully clean scent, he let out a happy sigh.

Was he in the mood? Of course he was. He'd never been more in the mood for a chat in his life.

 _He is very intelligent, as I suspected earlier. I'm sure he has lots to tell me about himself in return._

And that was something he was very much looking forward to.

 _So this is what it feels like for Noah. To be in love. It really is a great feeling._

Makku jumped up from his seat, and keeping his hold on Shinji's hand, he pulled the other boy up and said, "Only if you tell me about yourself in return."

Shinji seemed only too happy to agree, and without letting go of his hand, the blond called out to Riya to get her attention.

Riya quickly came over to them, and glancing at their interlocked fingers, she said softly, "Are you guys heading out?"

"We're just going to go for a walk," Shinji said smoothly, giving his hand a squeeze. "We should be back by dinner."

Instead of questioning their closeness, Riya merely smiled in understanding, her blue eyes sparkling with obvious happiness for her brother. "I'll let Mom and Dad know. I'm sure they'll want Makku and the others to stay for dinner before they'll let them go home."

"Thanks, Sis," Shinji said, giving her a fond smile. "I'll see you later."

Riya responded by giving him a quick hug before running off, and together they began to make their way towards the street.

Makku didn't object as Shinji put an arm around his shoulders, and leaning into the other boy's warm embrace, he began to talk about himself as they made their way down the sidewalk.

It was all just so easy. That was what he loved about it the most. There was nothing overly flashy or complicated about their relationship, and they were content to take it slow and learn what they could about one another without any reservations. Although it might have started out as simple attraction, it was quickly blossoming into something that went far beyond the basics. And yet that didn't diminish or take away from the simplicity of the bond they shared.

To Makku, that was love, and he sensed Shinji felt the same.

The blond was surprisingly quick to talk about himself in return, and as they left the Highton View Terrace complex behind, Makku had no doubt he'd found the opportunity he had been waiting for all along.

Because, after all, the simple things usually held the most meaning, and in the end, Makku knew that simple sense of attraction wasn't so much to the body, but to the heart, and that was something he knew he would always carry with him for the rest of his days.

The End.


End file.
